


More than partners

by Queen of Spades (4ever76)



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cara Dune - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Gentle Kissing, Innuendo, Jealous Reader, Jealousy, Kissing, Mando removes the helmet, Mando saves Y/N, NEW CHAPTER EACH MONDAY, NSFW, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Sick Character, Slow Burn, Smut, Smut in chapter 10, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering, blindfold, gentle smut, jealous mando, reader is a jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 30,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24733504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4ever76/pseuds/Queen%20of%20Spades
Summary: You’re a Jedi and he is a Mandalorian. For you, love is prohibited and he must follow his Creed. But what happens when your feelings take over?
Relationships: Din Djarin x reader, Din Djarin x you - Relationship, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Female Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Comments: 56
Kudos: 307





	1. Forbidden love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I recently watched The Mandalorian, and I fell in love with the character. Obviously, I wrote some fanfictions about Mando, I hope you'll like it! Let me know in the comments if I should write a chapter 2. ( And there's a little reference to the Rise of Skywalker in this chapter, hope you enjoy!)

When you arrived at the Ugnaught’s place in Avala-7, he greeted you and the Mandalorian with open arms. At first, Kuiil was astonished to see a young woman with the bounty hunter. And even if he didn’t say a word, the Ugnaught was aware that you were a powerful being. He couldn’t help but wonder why a Jedi would stay with a Mandalorian after the battle of Galidraan. Jedi and Mandalorian were not known for their friendship.

The Ugnaught served you and the Child food. He wasn’t wealthy and yet, here he was, serving you everything he had on a tray. 

“Thank you, Kuiil, sincerely.” You said, clear recognition in your eyes. 

Mando was watching you, and the Child eat with a protective gaze while talking with Kuiil. You stared at them, enjoying the brief moment of peace. 

When you finished your plate, you glanced at the Child and saw him already sleeping upright. 

“I am going to take the Child to bed.” You declared, standing up. 

Mando gazed at your plate and noticed you only ate half of your food. As if you were reading his mind, you headed towards him under the watchful eye of Kuiil.

“I left you something to eat for when you’re alone.” You muttered, a slight smile appearing on the corner of your lips.

“Thank you.” He whispered, his eyes still on you when you took the Child in your arms and headed towards the bedroom. 

You were no longer in the room, and the Mandalorian suddenly felt uncomfortable. Something was missing. Or someone…  
Even if Mando knew you were in the next room with the Child, he needed to see you and feel your presence. The Mandalorian was restless, and even though he was wearing an helmet, the Ugnaught noticed his discomfort. 

“I see you are quite close to Y/N.” Kuiil stated, a serious look on his face. 

The bounty hunter hesitated. 

“I am. She looks after the Child when I can’t.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

Silence filled the room again, and Mando tensed at Kuiil’s tone.

“What do you mean?”The Mandalorian questioned, grateful that his helmet was covering his embarrassment.

“I noticed how you stare at her when she is not looking, how your gaze lingers on her a bit too longer, how you watch over her even when there is no danger.”

Although Mando was wearing a helmet, he avoided the Ugnaught’s look, already feeling his cheeks flushing. 

“I have seen this look on many people, Mandalorian. I can’t see your face, but I know how you feel towards this young Jedi.”

“I don’t feel anything for Y/N.” The bounty hunter replied instantly, clenching his fists tightly. 

Even though you were in the next room, you heard the words distinctly. 

Mando didn’t feel anything for you… 

Your vision quickly became blurred, and you suddenly wanted to throw up. Taking a glance at the Child who was still sleeping, you leaned against the door of the bedroom. Your heart beating faster, you tried to focus on the Mandalorian’s mechanical voice.

“Are you sure?” Kuiil asked, chuckling a little. 

“I-I am not in love with her.”

Your body felt heavier, and you almost fell against the door. A tear ran along your cheek, and you tried desperately to repress a sob. 

You were a Jedi. You couldn’t have feelings, and especially not for a Mandalorian. And here you were, with your heart in pieces and a lot of tears to shed. You knew it would happen. You knew falling in love was risky and that love meant suffering, yet, you couldn’t help but fall in love with the Mandalorian. You had not seen his face, and you didn’t care. When you heard the rumors about Mando, you first thought he was a skilled and ruthless bounty hunter. But when you met him, you could see through his shiny helmet and deep down you knew he was a good man. 

“So you don’t feel anything for her?”The Ugnaught insisted. 

Kuiil was smirking, you would have sworn it.

“I am a Mandalorian. I can’t feel anything.”You heard Mando muttering with his mechanical voice. 

Why was Kuiil trying to find out if the bounty hunter loved you? 

Why was he insisting like that? 

“I didn’t ask if you can or can’t. I asked if you love her.”

“I can’t.”Mando whispered, as if he regretted the words he said.

Frowning, you took a deep breath, hoping Kuiil and Mando didn’t hear you. 

“I-I-”

“You don’t need to lie to me, Mandalorian. I saw it with my own eyes. No helmet can protect from love.”The Ugnaught declared solemnly. 

“I care for her.”Mando admitted, holding his breath through his helmet.”More than I should.”

At the sound of the Mandalorian’s voice, you pressed yourself against the door, trying to know if what Mando said was true. But the door couldn’t support your weight, and you crashed on the ground, making a lot of noise and revealing your presence in the process. Sighing, you looked at the Child, hoping you didn’t wake him up. He was awake, standing up on the bed, watching you with a questioning look on his face. Putting a finger in front of your mouth, you told him to stay silent. 

“She cares for you too, Mandalorian. You should tell her before it’s too late or you will regret it all your life. I have spoken.”Kuiil claimed, already standing up to wash the dishes.

Slowly opening the door, you tried to take a glance at the Mandalorian. He was still sitting where you left him some minutes ago. You couldn’t see his face, but he was obviously lost in thought, not daring to move from his seat. 

Taking a deep breath, and against your better judgment, you gestured to the Child to return to sleep, and headed towards Mando. 

“Mando.”

At the sound of your voice, he startled and his cheeks flushed a little under his heavy helmet. 

“Is the Child sleeping?” He questioned, clearly avoiding your gaze. 

You wanted to see his reaction, but Mando’s visor was looking at the wall behind you. 

Silence was usually comfortable between the two of you, yet today, you weren’t the only one feeling ill-at-ease. 

“Can I ask you something?” The bounty hunter asked, daring to glance at you quickly. 

“You just did.”

“You know what I mean, Y/N.” He said with a stern tone that sent shivers to your spine.

Adrenaline rushed through your body, and you smirked at the Mandalorian. He cared about you, so why should you act like you had not heard anything. 

“Did you hear my conversation with Kuiil?”

His voice was filled with anger and concern. 

Was the Mandalorian afraid you heard what he said to the Ugnaught? 

“I-”You tried to mutter. 

Lying was easy, and telling the truth was risky. Yet, you chose to stay true to who you were, and you couldn’t lie to Mando, even if it meant he would break your heart. 

“I heard everything.”

Confidently, you faced the Mandalorian and noticed him staring at you. 

You would have killed to know how he was feeling right now. 

Was he furious? 

Suddenly, the bounty hunter stood up and you felt his hand reaching out.

“Y/N… I-” He whispered, unsure of what he was doing. 

“I am sorry.” 

Without realizing it, the Mandalorian took a step towards you.

“Was it true, Mando?” You questioned, getting closer to him. 

Bowing his head, he stared intently at the ground. 

“What is true, Y/N?”

“You know what I mean.”

He cleared his throat, and you slowly searched for his gloved hand.  
Wrapping your fingers around his, you heard the Mandalorian let out a stuttering breath and his grip tightened on your hand just a bit.  
Staring at your intertwined fingers and then looking up, Mando stroked your cheek tenderly, and you tried to enjoy his touch on your skin. 

“I care for you, Y/N. You aren’t just my partner.”He whispered in your ear, almost touching your skin, and making you shiver. 

“I know.”

“I care more than I should.”

Hearing the remorse in his voice, a single tear ran along your pale face. 

“I care too.”You replied, your voice breaking in the process. 

The Mandalorian caressed your face with his gloved hand, and then your lips, opening them slightly. You swore you could hear his halting breathing even though he had his helmet on. 

“We should not.”He murmured with his mechanical voice, obvious desire in his tone.

“And why not?”

Without thinking about the consequences, you got closer to Mando, hoping he would change his mind. 

You caressed his helmet, acting as if it was his skin against your touch. He took your hand away from his face, and fundled your chin with his hand. 

“Y/N… I can’t.” He whispered, clenching his teeth. 

Seeing him being so conflicted between you and his Creed made you feel awfully sad. You couldn’t ask him to choose. Never. 

“I understand, Mando.”

Trembling, he stroked your cheeks again, enjoying your skin against his gloved hand, and secretly hoping the moment would last forever. 

Sticking your tongue against your palate, you hoped you would not burst into tears in front of the Mandalorian.

“Y/N.” Mando said, wiping a tear away. 

Pulling his hand away from your cheeks, you forced a smile and planted a small kiss on the side of his helmet, where his cheek would have been. 

“Goodnight Mando.”

Without looking behind, you headed towards the bedroom where the Child was probably sleeping again. Tears were falling on your face, but you didn’t care. Maybe one day, you thought. Hope was a dangerous thing.

“Goodnight Y/N.” Mando said, alone in the room. 

He had never felt so lonely, even if you were just in the other room. 


	2. Following your heart, you must

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You see Master Yoda through the Force. You didn't expect him to tell you to follow your heart...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t think many people would like that story, I am so grateful! Thank you! That motivated me to write the chapter 2 really quickly. It was so much fun to write. I wanted to write a fanfiction with a scene where Master Yoda appears when we expect him the least, and that was quite the challenge! There are some references to the movie "The Last Jedi", tell me if you find it. There's also a huge parallel with the scene where Luke Skywalker wants to burn the sacred Jedi texts, and finally Master Yoda is the one who does it. I hope you’ll like this chapter!

It was time to leave Avala-7. It was planned that you, the Child and the Mandalorian would find a planet to stay low for a while. Kuiil had been the best host you could have hoped for, and even if you wouldn’t admit it, you were a bit sad to leave him alone with IG-11. 

“Kuiil.”You declared, drawing his attention on you.”Thank you for everything. Truly. You are one the kindest people I ever met. I won’t forget you.”

Wide-eyed by your praise, the Ugnaught nodded politely. 

“I think it’s time to go.”You said, glancing at the Razor Crest that became quickly your new home. 

Adjusting your lightsaber to your belt, you stared at Mando and Kuiil. You couldn't hear a word they were saying, but you could distinguish the Mandalorian handing a small bag to the Ugnaught. You could only guess it was credits. 

“I cannot accept.”The Ugnaught stated.”You and the Jedi are my guests, and I am therefore in your service.”

The bounty hunter paced at the entrance of the ship. By the way he was standing, you knew Mando was trying to convince Kuiil to come along and promised to pay him handsomely. 

“Thank you for bringing peace to my valley.” The Ugnaught proclaimed, walking out of the ship, and then he turned around and gazed at the Mandalorian. 

“Mandalorian. Don’t forget to tell Y/N about how you feel before you two get killed.”

Sighing, the bounty hunter acquiesced, and with a last glance towards his new friend, he headed towards the front of the ship.

***

“Mando. The Child is sleeping. I am going to meditate for some time in the back of the ship.”

The Mandalorian groaned, and you took it as your cue to leave him alone. It had been a while since you had the time to make one with the Force. Secretly, you missed feeling this power rushing through your body. You were one of the few Jedi who managed to escape the Great Purge. At the only thought of your old master dying at the hand of someone or a droid, you startled. What would the Jedi think of you? A Jedi fleeing with a Mandalorian and a Child who was of the same species of Master Yoda. And this so-called Jedi had fallen in love with the Mandalorian, even though it was forbidden.

Taking a deep breath, you sat and crossed one of your leg on the other, already feeling the Force elevating you in the air. 

Closing your eyes, you tried to focus on the Force all around you, but the only thing you had in mind was the Mandalorian. It was always him, always. 

“I can’t love him.” You cried out loud. “I can’t! It’s against the code!”

Closing your eyelids again and clenching your fists tightly, you focused on what you felt and let a tear fall on the cold ground of the ship. 

“Against the code, it is. Follow your heart, you must.”

“Master Yoda?” You screamed, your eyes still firmly closed. 

Open-mouthed, you stared at Master Yoda who was standing in front of you, leaning on a small cane. Here he was, smiling at you and enjoying the sudden shock on your face. 

“Young Y/N. A long time, it has been. Still bold and reckless, I see.”

“Master… I-I am sorry… I am not worthy of your presence here. I-I failed you…”You tried articulating, your voice filled with guilt and regret. 

“Failing, you have not, Young Jedi. Time it is to face the truth.”Master Yoda said, chuckling. 

You were ashamed of your behaviour, but looking at Master Yoda laughing, as if the great Purge never happened made you feel comfortable and content. For a moment, you forgot about wars, deaths, rules. You were just you, one with the Force again. No shame, no guilt, no anger. Just peacefulness. 

“Master. I failed. I am weak and unwise. I don’t deserve to be called a Jedi anymore.”

“In love you are, Young Jedi. Matter, it does not.” 

The Jedi Master took several steps towards you and laughed again. 

Was he making fun of you? 

“But it is against the code of the Jedi. We can’t feel that way, it’s forbidden. And yet, I care deeply about the Mandalorian, more than I should... And I can’t imagine myself living without the Child.“

A huge grin on his face, Master Yoda was staring at you wildly. 

“A weakness, love is not.”

“But what about the code?”You questioned, frowning slightly. 

“Time it is for you to look past old traditions. Need you, they have.”

Was he speaking about Mando and the Child?

“Master. I can’t-I-”

You watched as Master Yoda’s face slowly became blurred. 

“Master! Don’t go! I have so much questions! Please, don’t let me alone! Master Yoda!”You shouted, trying to reach your old Master, but there was only light. Light blinding you suddenly.

“Don’t forget, Young Y/N, Repressing feelings leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering. Following your heart, you must.”

“Master! Please, come back! I need you!”You cried, your eyes still firmly closed. 

“Alone, you are not.”

And with these four words, you finally woke up, and crashed on the ground. 

Straightening your clothes, you let out a deep breath and analyzed your surroundings. You were still in the Razor Crest, alone, at the back of the ship and the Child was probably sleeping. Groaning, you stood up and tried to steady your breath. 

Why had Master yoda suddenly appeared to you? Why now? And why was he telling you to follow your heart? Love was against the Jedi Code, wasn’t it? 

“Y/N? Are you alright?”You heard Mando’s husky and modulated voice. 

“Aaah! You scared me!”

“I heard you screaming. I thought you were hurt.”

You could feel the intensity of his gaze through his helmet. Sighing, a small grin was slowly appearing on the corner of your lips.

“You were worried?”

Silence. Plunging your eyes into his visor, you tried to guess his thoughts. At your own surprise, he began to walk away, making you groan in answer. Each time things got too personal or too intimate, Mando would fly away, letting you alone with your heavy thoughts. You hated him for it. Hate wasn’t far from love apparently.

Shrugging, you followed the Mandalorian to the cockpit, determined to talk with him until he would finally give you answers. 

You couldn't afford to succumb to hatred. Following your heart, you must.


	3. This is why I can't let you go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din wants you to stay with him... but you're a Jedi and he is a Mandalorian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this chapter, and I love how the relationship between the reader and Mando is going! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! Tell me in the comments if I should write a chapter 4, and don't hesitate to send me requests!

The Mandalorian was sitting in the cockpit, enjoying the silence and the extent of the Universe. The Galaxy was huge, but the bounty hunter couldn’t imagine a life without you and the Child. It took you weeks to befriend the Mandalorian. He wasn’t exactly known for his friendship and his sociability. With determination and obstinacy, you had managed to break the armor he had created to protect himself from the world. You, who belonged to the Jedi, known for their incapacity to have romantic feelings, you had succeeded where people like Xi’an had failed. 

“Mando!” You shouted, hands on your hips and a serious look on your face.

At the sound of his name, the Mandalorian, who was sitting in the cockpit turned around slowly, and you could now clearly see the helmet’s visor peering at you. Dizziness rushed through your body. You didn’t think it would be so difficult to confront him about his feelings, and here you were, regretting what you had done. 

You stayed a moment like that, the two of you staring at each other and waiting for the other to look down. It was an inner battle, and no words were needed to be spoken. Just silence, you and Mando. 

“What do you want at the end, Mando? I am tired of you playing with me! One day, you’re trying to get close to me and the next day, you’re avoiding me. What have I done? If you don’t want me on your ship anymore, tell me right away, and I’ll get out of your sight.”You exclaimed furiously, clenching your fists by your sides. 

The Mandalorian looked at you. Even though he was wearing an helmet, you could notice his expression was intense, almost threatening.

You swore you could feel the blood rushing in your veins. It was so easy to say things you didn’t mean when you were furious. Words escape too quickly when you are angry with someone you love. 

Silence again. Still sitting stiff in his seat, the bounty hunter’s gaze was focused on you, and yet, he didn’t speak. 

“Just a word, Mando, and I am out of here.”

Your breathing suddenly quickened. Your lungs were filled with air, though you couldn’t breath.  
Still not a word.

“That was the answer I was waiting for.” You mumbled, almost inaudibly but just enough for Mando to hear it. 

Hurriedly, you searched for your bag in the ship, tossed it on your shoulder, and headed towards the exit. Everything has an end, you thought, struggling not to let your tears flow. 

“Y/N, wait!” You heard, but it was too late. 

You didn’t look back. 

Something was holding your arm. You couldn’t walk out of the ship. Looking up, you discovered the Mandalorian in front of you, holding your arm firmly in his gloved hand. 

“You can’t go.” Mando said in a whisper.

Determined to leave him alone and still furious, you tried to break free from his grip. The Mandalorian didn’t let go of your arm. 

“So now you don’t want me to go? Why? Because you need a babysitter for the Child or someone to keep you entertained?”You spitted, tears running on your cheeks. 

“No.”

“No what?”

“I need you here.” The Mandalorian muttered, reaching for your cheek and keeping his eyes on you.

“I need you to be honest, Mando. Why am I still here? And don’t tell me it’s because of my powers, because you know the Mandalorian and the Jedi don’t get along. So why?”

“I don’t want you to go.” He whispered, taking small steps towards you. 

When he sensed you were going to burst into tears, the Mandalorian wrapped his arms around you. Closing your eyes, you immediately relaxed under his touch, enjoying the embrace. He enlaced you tighter to his chest, and you felt the beskar of his armor pressed against your ribs. 

“Din Djarin.” 

“What?” You questioned, your cheek in the crook of his neck.

“It’s my name. Din Djarin.”You heard him mumble, his voice softer than ever. 

Your eyes widened at his sudden confession.

Mando told you his real name.

“Din.” You tried, enjoying the sound of his name on your lips.”Din Djarin. I love it.”

Holding him close, you felt his gloved hand reaching for yours, and without thinking about it twice, you took it.

“Do you trust me?” He asked, his modulated voice still low. 

“With my life.” 

Satisfied with your answer, he began to lead you in what you believed was a room, your hands still intertwined. Your heart was beating faster in your chest. 

“Close your eyes.” The Mandalorian demanded.

With a questioning look on your face, you did as you were told without a word. You tried to focus on him in the Force, but you were too anxious to even concentrate. 

“Ma-Din. What are you doing?” You questioned, feeling something soft and smooth against your eyelids. 

Immediately, you brought your hands against the fabric.

“Is it one of your t-shirts?”

“Yes. Now, close your eyes and not a word.”

You chuckled and smirked. 

And then, you heard something unexpected.

The Mandalorian was sliding his helmet off. 

“Din. What are you doing?” You asked, obvious worry in your voice. 

“You speak too much, Y/N.”

A hand reached to your cheek, rough fingers caressing your skin tenderly. Without warning, you felt Din’s lips on yours, and you gasped at the feeling. 

Was he really kissing you right now? 

Wrapping your arms around Din, you fondled his chin, enjoying his skin as much as you could. Hurriedly, his lips were capturing yours again, brushing softly your skin against his. 

“Din.” You mumbled, savoring the kiss.

“This is why I can’t let you go.”

It wasn’t his modulated voice. It was his real voice, you realized, a wide smile slowly appearing on the corner of your lips. You were the only one who heard his true voice. You felt suddenly joyful and excited, his voice was only meant for you, and his lips were only yours to kiss. 

Breathless, you tried to cup his face in your hands, slowly tracing the skin. Din pulled you against him, your two bodies pressed tight against each other. You ran your hands through his hair, while his hand travelled down your spine, and stayed on your waist. 

“Din. I-”

The Mandalorian hushed you as his mouth closed over yours, your tongues slowly swirling around each other. And then his mouth was trailing kisses from your ear to your neck. You moaned, trying to pull him closer to you. 

“Y/N.” Din whispered in your ear, sending chills down your spine. 

You wanted more. Desperately. 

“Din. Please.” You pleaded, obvious desire in your voice. 

You felt his stuttered breath against your nose and his forehead pressed against yours. 

“I don’t want you to go.” He murmured, his arms still wrapped around you. 

“I’ll stay.”

You heard him chuckle, and you immediately grinned. With the t-shirt still tied on your head, you tried to find his mouth to kiss him again, but you kissed his cheek instead. Din sensed your eagerness, and he urgently moved his lips against yours, a soft moan escaping your mouth. And then, he pulled away, trying to catch his breath. 

“Y/N, I am sorry. I can’t-”

You heard him putting his helmet on, and you sighed. He caressed your cheek gently and removed the t-shirt he had put on your eyes. You blinked several times trying to adjust to the sudden light that filled the room. His eyes still on you, Mando stroked your cheek and turned away, determined to return to the cockpit. 

This time, you were the one being lonely.


	4. Every life has a price

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to protect the Mandalorian, you got hurt. Mando is ready to sacrifice everything to save you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I wanted to write something a little different for this chapter. (Sorry if I didn't really describe the fight scene. I wanted to skip to the best part, aka Din's feelings for reader. I hope you'll forgive me!) I also wanted to thank people for the support and all the comments I received, it made my whole day and it motivated me to write a chapter per day! A big thank you to anyone reading this and commenting, hope you'll enjoy this chapter

You didn’t think you would say that one day but, you didn’t like to fight anymore. 

When you were still a youngling trying to learn the ways of the Jedi, you loved using your lightsaber. It was your closest friends, and he could protect you when nobody could. Yet, when you chose to stay along the Mandalorian and the Child, you learnt to fear for their lives. It was easy to fight when you had nothing to lose, but today was different, you couldn’t afford Mando and the Child getting hurt. They had given you purpose when you had lost everything you held dear. Life was giving you a second chance, and you were ready to enjoy every second of it.   
You knew the more you cared about someone, the more you had to lose, though was it really worth living if you hadn’t anyone to hold onto? Was it really worth it to live alone only because you were afraid of being hurt? Maybe pain was necessary to enjoy happiness. Or so you thought…

The Mandalorian had stopped the Razor Crest to the nearest planet. He wanted to get supplies quickly, because you were running out of food. 

You had a very bad feeling about it. 

You could feel the Force warning you that something was going to happen. You tried to warn Mando, though he didn’t listen to you. When he had something in mind, you couldn’t do anything about it. 

The Mandalorian was a strong warrior, and you were quite capable to defend yourself. Though, both of you didn’t expect to be ambushed in the streets of a village.

A man had set his sights on the beskar armor of the Mandalorian, with a dozen of his friends all well armed. They were all waiting for you, and when Mando realized that, it was too late.

One of the man’s friends rushed towards you, screaming and aiming for your head. Taking a deep breath, you took your lightsaber in both hands and waited for the man to hit you. The strike never came. 

Hurriedly, you dodged and ignited your lightsaber. Your eyes glued to your opponent, you sliced his back, the blade of your lightsaber cutting the skin. Unconscious, the man crashed on the ground. Spotting someone at your side, you turned around, holding firmly your lightsaber. Your eyes met your adversary’s, sizing him up. In a quick motion, you threw yourself at him and scratched his legs with the blade of your weapon. The man cried in pain, and you tried to suppress your smile. You glanced at Mando who was surrounded by four men. The Mandalorian could take care of them, because after all, he was one the strongest warriors the universe ever held. But you didn’t want to try your luck… 

The four men charged towards Mando, ready to strike at the same time. One of them was aiming for his back with a sharp sword. You were alarmed. What if Mando didn’t take the man down? What if he got injured? What if he died? So many ‘What if’ and no answers.

Without hesitation, you ran and received the blow in his place. Maybe Mando would have dodged, but you couldn’t risk it. 

You loved the Mandalorian and it made you vulnerable. You were so obsessed by protecting him that you forgot about your lightsaber and your connection to the Force. Loving Din was making you weak. You couldn't afford to lose him. Not now, not ever. Even if it meant sacrificing yourself to allow him to live. You were willing to pay the price. 

“Y/N!”He screamed and killed the guy who had hurt you. 

The Mandalorian noticed that you could still stand up, so he deduced your wound wasn’t probably as deep as it appeared. You made a small bandage with what you had on you, while Mando was taking down the two other guys still standing. Surprisingly, you didn’t feel any pain or blood on your skin. 

“You okay?”The Mandalorian questioned.

“Yeah. It takes more than that to get rid of me.”

“Can’t you do your healing thing?”

“I am too tired, I need to rest first.”You muttered, forcing a smile. 

The whole way back to the ship was silent, and Mando was keeping an eye on you. You were a bit hurt, and with no food for the Child.

The Mandalorian decided to stop to another planet and you slept the whole fly, pressed against your seat in the cockpit, Mando sitting next to you. You were so exhausted that the Mandalorian had to wake you up when the ship landed to another planet. 

“We’ll buy supplies on the way.” He declared, then paused, examining you through the helmet.”Does it hurt? Do you want me to help you clean the wound?”

“No. It doesn’t hurt. We need to take these supplies, and fly far far away. We can’t afford to get caught.”You replied, carefully avoiding the bounty’s hunter gaze.

***

You and the Mandalorian were heading towards the city’s market, hoping to find some food for the Child. The planet you landed on was crowded, but it was still peaceful. You felt restful and had the strange impression you were floating. 

Had you been drugged? Why were you suddenly feeling so weary? 

“You go searching for food, and I take care of the parts we need for the ship.”The Mandalorian said in a whisper, focusing on people all around you. 

You wanted desperately to nod, but suddenly, your body was going numb. Your eyes started to close, and all you could see was blurr.   
Mando was talking to you, yet you didn't hear him. Before you could feel the pain, your world went black. 

“Y/N? Y/N! Wake up!”The Mandalorian shouted, kneeling and taking your body in his arms. 

Nothing. You didn’t move. 

Mando checked your pulse and found it too low to be just exhaustion. He quickly lifted your t-shirt and discovered the infected wound full of fresh blood. The bounty hunter groaned. 

“You’re always so stubborn and reckless.”

A crowd had started to form around the Mandalorian who was holding a blood-covered Jedi in his arms. 

“Is there a healer?”Mando yelled, in a threatening tone. 

Someone pointed a finger at a small house not too near of the city. The Mandalorian carefully lifted you up and took you in his arms, pressed tightly against his chest. He was determined to get to that healer and fast. 

“Everything is going to be okay. Hang on, Y/N.”He tried to reassure himself. 

***

“Is there a healer, here? I need you, now!”The Mandalorian screamed, entering the house the supposed healer.

“Hey! calm down, I am here.”A small woman exclaimed, staring wide-eyed at the Mandalorian in front of her. She had never seen a Mandalorian.

Quickly, Mando examined her. She was wearing dirty overalls, and her pale skin was wrinkled. The bounty hunter didn’t know if he could trust her. 

“I need you to heal my friend over here and fast. She is losing a lot of blood.”

“Lay her down here.”The woman demanded, gesturing to the cot next to the desk full of colorful potions. 

Mando put you on the cot with all the gentleness he was capable of, while the woman was contemplating the beskar of the Mandalorian’s armor. 

“Will she live?”He asked, a knot already tying his stomach.

“It depends on how much you are willing to pay.”

The bounty hunter clenched his teeth. 

“Everything.” He mumbled with his modulated voice. 

The woman started to look at him agape, and he thought she didn’t understand his words. 

“I’ll do everything if it means she lives.”

“Are you sure you are willing to pay the price? No matter what it is?”

Whimpering, the Mandalorian clicked his tongue. 

“Yes. No matter the price.”

Satisfied with his answer, the old woman smirked and headed towards your cot. 

“Well, I need you to leave me alone with her. I’ll take care of her.”

“If you hurt her in either way, I’ll make you regret you were even born.”

His tone was threatening, and the woman intently knew at the first false step, he would make her pay.

“If I wanted her dead, Mandalorian, she already would have been.”

The bounty hunter glanced at her, and the woman supposed that he was probably sending her a death stare. 

Mando decided to get out of the room, leaving this so-called healer with you. Filled with exhaustion, he sat in front of the healer’s house, leaning against a stone in the street. Remembering you crashing on the ground, he put his hands on his helmet, trying to steady his breath. Today was a day where he hated having this damn helmet. He couldn’t breath and the helmet didn’t help his case. He recalled your face, always smiling and always talking. When he first met you, he believed you were annoying because you spent hours talking about everything. Though, he also remembered opening up to you, allowing you to get closer to him, and letting you the power to destroy him. 

He had always lived according to his principles, and today he acted recklessly. Shouting in the streets where everybody could see him, promising a so-called healer to give her everything and staying on that damn planet even though you and the Child were bounties.   
At the simple thought of leaving you behind, Mando wanted to throw up. He couldn’t let you die. Not you who taught him how to love. Ironic, for a Jedi who was forbidden to love. The Mandalorian knew how crazy it was for you and him to have a relationship. He was a Mandalorian, and he needed to follow his Creed no matter what, and you were a Jedi, love was prohibited for you. 

What would say the other Mandalorian if he told them he would marry you? They would laugh at him or even disagree because you were supposed to be the enemy. The “enemy” for whom he was ready to sacrifice everything. There were so many ‘What if’, and so little chance for you and Mando to be together. However, when Mando looked at the past few months he spent with you on his ship, he regretted not admitting to you what he felt. If you were to die today, he would know your death would be on him. He should have noticed you were hurt. He should have taken a look at your wound. He should have spoken to you… 

He should have but he did not. And now you were dying. 

The only thing he could do right now was returning to the ship, and bringing the Child to the healer’s house. It was dangerous, but at least, if you were to die, you would be with your family, Din thought, a tear running along his cheek under his heavy helmet. 

To his greatest regret, his helmet didn’t prevent him from feeling pain. 

Should I write a chapter 5?


	5. This is the Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mando finds your cot empty, he fears the worst...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! The chapter 5 is out and there's so much angst! (I am sorry) I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! This fic is also available on Tumblr if you prefer reading it there, my account: queenofspades6  
> Tell me if you liked it or if you have any idea or prompt that you want in this story!

The Mandalorian was sitting in a wooden chair, holding your hand tightly. Still laying on the cot, you had not regained consciousness, and Mando feared for your life. It had been three days since he first brought you to the healer’s house, hoping she would heal you and that you would make it alive. Your chances of survival were diminishing day by day, and the bounty hunter hated himself for letting you being hurt. 

Staring at your bruised face, the Mandalorian stroked your cheek gently, wiping a trail of blood from your nose. Seeing you like that, laying on a cot with your skin as pale as a corpse, Mando feared the worst. He couldn’t imagine a life without you, the Jedi he learnt to love. At this moment, he even regretted that he didn’t remove his helmet, and started a family with you, forgetting everything about his Creed. He knew that this was the Way, but if following this Way meant losing you, he was willing to throw his Creed away right now. 

“I have another bedroom if you would like to be alone while the Child is sleeping.”The healer declared, gesturing to the Child curled up on your leg, watching the woman and Mando with wide eyes. 

“Thank you, but I won’t leave her side until she wakes up.”

“Are you sure? Don’t you want to eat something or sleep?”The healer questioned. 

“Not until I am sure she is safe… and alive.”

The woman sighed, and put her hands on her hips, staring at the Mandalorian.

“Pff. Love is a blind and selfish thing, don’t you think?”

Mando didn’t look up, he couldn’t. Looking up meant accepting he loved you, and he couldn’t reveal his feelings in front of this woman who made him promise he would give her everything if the Jedi lived.

“Not much of a talker, I see.”The woman said, a malicious smile on her lips.

“Will she live?”

“Do you doubt my ways, Mandalorian?”

“I need to know if she will live.”Mando muttered with a threatening tone.

“She will. She needs time to rest. It’s best if you let her alone.”

“You better not lie or I’ll kill you. I won’t leave her side, have I made myself clear?”The Mandalorian questioned, his eyes still on your weak and fragile body. 

Nodding, the woman headed towards the door of the room.

Mando waited for the healer to leave, before getting his chair closer to your cot. 

“I need you to fight, Y/N. For the Child… and for me. You can’t let us alone, now, can you?”

He stared at your face, hoping you would react, or at least say a word, but nothing came. The Child cooed to answer to Mando, already standing up to come closer to the one he considered as a father.   
The Mandalorian decided to take the Child in his arms, watching him carefully. 

“Sleep, Y/N will wake up tomorrow, okay? You sleep, and you’ll see her again, I promise.”Mando whispered, stroking the Child’s head in a gentle manner. 

The Child cooed again and rested against Mando’s arms. Under that heavy helmet, the Mandalorian smiled. 

“You hear that, Y/N? We need you, here.”He muttered, and then sighed. 

“When I first saw you, I thought you were annoying. Always talking and asking questions. And then, I began to know you. To trust you. And even to love you.”The Mandalorian murmured, almost inaudibly.

Hoping to see you wake up with his words, Mando bent his head. 

“Dammit, Y/N. You’re the one who taught me to love, you can’t go now. I still need you. Jedi or not, I need you, so hang on for me and the Child. Think about the future, our future. if you wake up, we could be a clan of three.”

The Mandalorian patted the Child’s head, his gaze still glued on you. Then, he got closer to your ear and whispered:

“You better be alive when I wake up, Y/N, or I promise I’ll kill you myself with my bare hands.”

Mando caressed your cheek, and fondled your chin, hoping it wasn’t the last time he could touch your skin. Shrugging, the Mandalorian sank into his seat and closed his eyes, his hand still in yours.  
He hoped it was not the last time he would see you breathing. 

Hope was all he had for once.

***

When the Mandalorian woke up, he thought you would be awake, but instead he found your cot empty. You were nowhere to be seen. The Child was the only one sleeping in the cot wrapped in blankets.   
Startled, Mando thought you were dead, and that the healer had taken care of your body. Restless, he suddenly stood up and headed hurriedly towards the healer’s room. He opened the door violently, the door slamming against the wall in an impressive fuss.   
The healer blenched and stared at the one who had disturb her.

“Where is she?”The Mandalorian questioned, taking the blaster out of his pocket. 

The bounty hunter didn’t let her time to reply, he rushed towards the woman and aimed at her head with his blaster, ready to kill her ruthlessly.

“Where is she? If you don’t tell me now, I-”

“Mando!”You cried, watching the scene helplessly. 

In a motion, you threw the blaster away of Mando’s hand with the Force. The bounty hunter didn’t move, he was staring at you open-mouthed as if he had seen a ghost.

“Did you miss me?”You asked, a grin slowly appearing on the corner of your lips.

The Mandalorian couldn’t believe his ears. You were alive. But he didn’t understand why he suddenly felt so furious at you. At the same time, he wanted to hug you tight and punch you in the face for your recklessness. 

“I take it. You didn’t miss me?”

Avoiding your gaze, Mando walked past you and left the room. 

“What? What have I done?”You said out loud, feeling your knees weaken. 

“You haven’t done anything, young girl. The Mandalorian needs time to face his own demons and accept the truth.”The healer declared, glancing at the door.

“But-But-”

“Don’t worry, he will come back. Even if he doesn’t act like it, he needs you.”

You nodded quickly and returned to your cot. 

Why was Mando not happy to see you alive? What had you done to make him this angry? 

You wanted answers, and Mando was the only one having them. Without thinking, you rushed towards the house’s exit, hoping to find the Mandalorian. And you were right, he was sitting against a stone in front of the house, watching strangers passing by. 

“Mando.”You announced, sitting next to him in the street. 

He took a small glance at you, and then avoided your look.

“What have I done? Are you angry because I survived? Do you wanted me to be dead? Because if it’s really what you want, you should hand me now to the people chasing us, and you won’t have to deal with me again.”

“That’s not the reason, and you know why.”The Mandalorian replied, a harsh tone in his voice. 

“If I knew, I wouldn’t be right here, begging you to tell me why you hate me so much! So now that I saved your life and survived, I think it’s the perfect time to tell me!”You cried, your heart beating faster in your chest. 

“I risked everything because of you! We almost got caught! I needed to find you a healer and fast, and because of you, I drew everyone’s attention! I promised to give everything to this healer if she could make you survive. Everything! Do you understand what it means? I vowed to do everything if it means you could live!”He shouted with his modulated voice. 

“I-I… I didn’t know.”

“Of course, you didn’t know. Now, you know so don’t do something reckless.”

“Why?”You questioned, frowning.

“Why what?”

“Why are you willing to sacrifice everything for me if you hate me?”

Silence filled the street. You could only hear the birds singing, and the wind blowing against the windows.

“I don’t hate you.”

“So why are you mad at me?”You asked, an obvious ounce of sadness in your voice.

“I am not mad at you. I am angry with myself. I can’t risk breaking my Creed, and I was ready to sacrifice it to save you. The- The Mandalorian don’t do that. They protect the Creed before everything else. I can’t protect my Creed if I lov- if I- If I am protecting you.”

The Mandalorian was now gazing at you, wishing he could kiss you again and abandon himself into you forever. 

“You should have let me die.”You muttered, standing up and leaving Mando alone. 

You loved him and he loved you but why was everything so complicated? Why was love not enough for the two of you to be happy together?   
If only it were enough to love, the two of you would be the happiest people in the universe.

If only...


	6. Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little moment between you and Mando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Chapter 6 is out, I hope you'll enjoy it! Tell me in the comments if you liked it and if you want another one! You can also find me on Tumblr on the account: queenofspades6

The Mandalorian had been avoiding you the whole day, and to say you were quite angry at him would be an understatement. He gave you one day to rest until then, you would fly away from this planet for ever. With Mando gone all day, probably hunting another bounty, you had to take care of the Child, and you helped the healer with whatever she was asking.

The Child was sad the entire afternoon. You didn’t know how you knew it, but you knew. Maybe it was the Force or maybe it was only the maternal instinct taking over. The Child refused to eat, he was only sleeping and weeping and you couldn’t do anything about it. 

What had you done? 

First, Mando was avoiding you, and now the Child who looked a little too much like your old Master was mournful probably because of you. You hated how your life was turning into a nightmare. Your life was all planned before your Master disappeared, taking with him all your hopes of a bright future. Before the disappearance of Master Yoda and before meeting the Mandalorian, you wanted to become an outstanding Jedi Master, fighting injustices all around the world, but it was only the dream of a little naive girl. Now you knew better. You only hoped to survive the next day.

“Are you alright, young one?”The healer asked, her head tilted in slight confusion as she stared at you zoning out. 

“Yes. I am sorry. I-I was thinking.”You blurted out, your eyes glued to the ground. 

“Is it about the Mandalorian? I sure think it is.”

“I-I- Did you really made him promise to do everything you want if I survived?”You questioned, suddenly plunging your eyes into the healer’s.

“Yes.”She muttered, lost in thought as if she was suddenly avoiding your gaze.

You swore you had seen an ounce of regret passing on her face.  
Who was she? Why did she want the help of a Mandalorian? 

“Why?”

“You know, young one, when life is taking away everything you cared deeply for, you are forced to do what you can to survive. No matter the cost. Survival is all you care about.”

“Not if it means losing yourself in the process.”You answered almost spontaneously, clenching your fists tightly.

“And look where it leads you, young one. You are as lost as me, torn between your principles and those you love.”The healer declared, a sincere smile gracing her wrinkled lips. 

You sighed. The healer was right, but if you were to let go of your principles then you would be a nobody. You needed to figure who you were without the Jedi Code and who you wanted to be. 

But you were sure of one thing, you wanted Mando to be part of your future. 

“Please.”You said, almost thinking of kneeling before her.”Don’t make him remove his helmet. that’s all I ask.”

“I’ll think of it.”

***

Hearing the Child cooing several times, your lightsaber in your hand, you rushed towards the room where he was supposed to rest, ready to kill the people who may had hurt him.

Following the coo of the Child, you opened the door with a small push.

“If you try anything, I’ll slice you!”You shouted, now entering the room, anger consuming your body.

You expected to see a mercenary or some bounty hunters, but Mando was the only one in the room, playing with the little Child.

“It’s only me.”The Mandalorian whispered, in a soothing voice, immediately raising his hands in surrender. 

“I thought someone was hurting the Child.”

“I know.”

Mando and you exchanged glances, and the Child was staring at the two of you alternately, as if you were speaking a language the Child wasn’t aware. The Child cooed and the Mandalorian took him in his arms. You cracked a smile at the gentleness of the bounty hunter, almost wishing it was you wrapped in Mando’s strong and firm arms.

“Are you okay, Y/N?”The Mandalorian questioned, staring at you with puzzlement. 

“Yes. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“You’re crying.”Mando added softly, his gaze still on you. 

“I-I-I am not…”

You didn’t even feel the tears running on your cheeks. All you could focus on was Mando and the Child. You hated seeing the Mandalorian avoiding you, because you needed him more than he needed you. With him, you had a purpose, but alone, your life was meaningless.   
Blinking away the tears in your eyes, you tried to say something, but your voice broke in the process.

“Y/N…”The bounty hunter uttered.

“I am sorry, Mando. I just have enough. I hate it when you leave without a word and avoid me all day. I learnt to care for you and the Child, and I don’t see me living without the two of you now. I know that’s foolish…”You sobbed, your hands trying to hide your face in embarrassment. 

The Mandalorian removed his gloves slowly, the helmet’s visor still on you. 

“Come here, Y/N.”He declared, his modulated voice softer than usual. 

You didn’t need to be asked twice. Rushing towards Mando, you felt his calloused hands wrapping your body in a strong embrace. You cried louder, finally letting go of all the pain you had so carefully hidden in your heart. Mando held you tighter, and traced little circles in your back. 

“I am not going anywhere, Y/N, and so are you. We’ll stay together.”

Pulling away from his firm hold, you looked up, directly staring at the helmet’s visor. 

“You promise?”You asked, your eyes clouded with tears and your cheeks flustered. 

“I promise.”He answered spontaneously, without thinking of the weight of these two words binding the two of you forever. 

A small smile crossed your lips when Mando fundled your neck with his fingers, the other hand resting on your back gently. It was a pleasant feeling to finally feel again his touch against your skin. You wanted this moment to last for as long as it could, but fate had chosen otherwise.

The healer was watching you and the Mandalorian at the foot of the door. She had been there the whole time, observing how the Mandalorian acted around you. Mando would have probably notice her if he wasn’t trying to control himself. It was becoming harder for him not to touch you every time he could. He wanted you, and he couldn’t hide it any longer. 

“I hope I am not disturbing you but I would love to have a word with the Mandalorian.”The healer said, now entering the room, a grin on the corner of her lips. 

Mando sighed. If the healer hadn’t intervene, he would have probably yielded to temptation, and he would have taken you right here.   
Even though he was aware the healer was still in the room, the Mandalorian caressed your cheek tenderly, and then stood up, following the woman outside.

You breathed out slowly, trying to understand what had just happened. Although Din was a Mandalorian, you couldn't deny how he made you feel. And you were convinced that if the Child hadn’t been in the room, Din would have made you love right now. The sexual tension in the room obvious, and now, you knew that the Mandalorian felt something towards you. Desire? Passion? Lust? Maybe love? 

Maybe you would need to push Mando to his limit to see if he was willing to love you like you loved him. 

You promised yourself you would not die before showing the Mandalorian how you felt.


	7. Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and the Mandalorian give in to your deepest desire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Chapter 7 is out, I hope you'll all enjoy! It's mild smut by the way! Don't read if it makes you uncomfortable. Let me know in the comments what you think about this chapter!

“Y/N. Take the Child, we’re leaving.”The Mandalorian declared, already gathering your belongings. 

“Why? What is it?”

“They’re coming for us. They know where we are. We can’t stay any longer.”Mando claimed, his gaze lingering on your face a little too long.

Blushing, you nodded instantly. 

Before you can leave the room, the healer took you aside. You began to panic. What had she asked the Mandalorian to do for saving your life? 

“Young one, take care of yourself. Follow your heart, one day it will be worth it, I promise.”She claimed, her eyes full of compassion and kindness.

“I don’t understand. Why are you saying that to me?”You questioned, frowning. 

“Y/N. We don’t have time. We need to go.”You heard Mando shout.

The Mandalorian paused when he saw you and the healer. He didn’t understand why the healer was holding you back.

“Go, young one. You still have years to live.”

You wanted to say something, but no words came. Mando held your arm tightly and dragged you towards the exit. You could only stare at the healer and ask yourself why she was suddenly affectionate. 

You would never know. 

***

You were sitting in the cockpit of the Razor Crest, waiting for Mando to pilot the ship. When he sat in his usual seat, ready to fly away from this planet, you noticed the Mandalorian was silent and tensed. You hesitated. A question was burning on your lips…

“Mando.”

He waited a moment, and then looked at you quickly. 

“What did the healer said when she wanted to talk to you in private.”You questioned, sinking a little deeper in your seat. 

“She’s the one who told me people in the village were searching for a Jedi and a Child.”The Mandalorian said, not daring to look at you. 

“That’s not what I want to know.”

“What do you want to know then?”He grumbled, annoyed. 

“You promised her you would do anything if she saved me. I am alive, so what did she make you do?”

Feeling Mando’s burning gaze on you, you couldn’t prevent yourself from blushing. 

“She made me promise to protect your life no matter what.”

“What? But? When we talk to her, it was as if she wanted us to suffer. I was certain she was going to force you to remove your helmet so why did she change her mind?”

“It’s you.”The Mandalorian muttered, with a conviction you had not ever seen. 

You gave him a questioning look, making sure he knew you didn’t understand a single word he said. 

“You. You changed her mind, Y/N.”He whispered, his soft tone caressing your ears. 

“But how?”

Turning to you, Mando’s hand reached for your face. A gloved hand caressed your cheek gently. Closing your eyes at the touch, you felt the cold helmet pressed against your other cheek. 

“You are special, Y/N.”The Mandalorian murmured to your ear, the metal making you startle.

“Oh really?”You questioned, biting your lips and searching for his thigh.

“Yes.”He mumbled, sucking on his breath.”There is no one like you.”

You grinned. He couldn’t control himself any longer.

“How so?”You whispered, getting closer to him in a burst of confidence. 

Feeling your hand on his thigh, the Mandalorian took a moment before replying. You could hear his breath getting louder under his heavy helmet. Teasing him was not a so bad idea after all. 

“You’re strong, brave and fierce some-sometimes.”Mando stuttered, feeling your hand going up along his thigh.

“And?”

“But you’re also compassionate, kind, and maybe a bit too... affectionate.”He whispered under your ear sending shivers down your spine.

Your hand traveled higher along his thigh until you felt a lump under his pants, but you didn’t stop, and kept caressing him under the fabric of his clothes.

“I can show you how affectionate I am.”

You reached out to cup the bulge in his pants slowly letting him time to pull away if he wanted to, but he stayed put, enjoying your forbidden touch against his clothes. 

His breath increased, and you grasped him, squeezing him a bit in the process. His head back, Mando moaned. Slowly taking off his pants, you could feel his growing arousal and yours. You were becoming aware of the wetness that was slowly forming between your thighs. 

The Mandalorian was the one making you feel that way. 

Your heart was beating faster in your chest. You wanted more. You needed more. 

You squeezed Mando’s cock tighter through his pants, and you felt him shiver under your touch. In a quick motion, you began sliding off his pants entirely, but the Mandalorian stopped you, his gloved hand holding firmly yours. 

“Y/N-No- I can’t.”He muttered, obvious sadness in his tone. 

“Why?”

The Mandalorian wanted to tell you he couldn’t, because loving you would mean removing his helmet, and he couldn’t live without his helmet on. He was a Mandalorian, and if he removed his helmet, he would become a nobody. A stranger. An orphan.  
Being a Mandalorian defined him the best, and he didn’t want to lose the only thing he had left of his identity. He couldn’t lose what he had become. He couldn’t lose who he was. He could love you, but it would mean losing himself, and he was not ready for that. Not yet.

The Mandalorian asked himself what was wrong with you and him enjoying each other with no feelings involved. It was only sex, right?  
But deep down he knew he was lying to himself and that he wanted you more than life itself. 

Without thinking, Mando grabbed your hips and brought you closer to him. Taking his act as an answer, you decided to sit on his lap, rubbing yourself against him. His chest heaving, the Mandalorian groaned, his hands now holding tightly your hips, aching for more. 

Hungrily, you ground your pelvis into him, feeling him becoming harder and harder as you began to speed up. You grabbed onto his shoulders, holding you steady while Din was holding your pelvis firmly. You felt heat radiating through your core as you kept thrusting against his lap.

“God, Y/N.”Mando let out, his head leaning back against the back of his seat. 

Feeling his cock twitching, you rubbed again your clothed sex against his, letting out a deep whimper.

“You see what you are doing to me, Y/N.”

“Din.”You hummed, feeling his hard member rubbing your clit, up and down. 

The Mandalorian’s gloved hand stroked your hair while you ground again, faster this time, letting slow moans escape your lips. 

You thought nothing could disturb this perfect moment between you and the man you loved, but fate had chosen otherwise. You heard something fall on the floor, maybe boxes or weapons, you didn’t care, but what worried you was someone cooing. 

The Mandalorian groaned, his hands still resting on your skin the whole time. You tried to rub yourself against him one last time, hoping the Child would stop crying, but his cries became louder. Unsatisfied, you sighed.

“The Child-”You declared, clear sadness in your voice. 

“The Child.”Mando repeated, still not letting you go. 

“Hmm. Mando, can you just move please?”You questioned, trying to get down from his lap. 

“Hmm. Yes.”He replied, his cheeks flustering through his helmet. 

You pulled away, already feeling the lack of something between your legs. Aching for more friction, you tightened your thighs and winced.  
You stared at the Mandalorian who was adjusting his pants and groaning at the pain he was experiencing. The bulge on his pants was evident, and you blushed, knowing you were the one doing that.

The Child cried again. You and Mando exchanged glances and nodded at each other. Both of you headed towards the room, struggling not to fulfill the desire you had been holding for a long time.


	8. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A man flirts with you, and the Mandalorian is extremely jealous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you'll like this chapter, I think it's one of my favorite because we can see Mando finally giving in to his feelings, and he considers a future with reader! Tell me what you want to see in the next chapter. For now, I think I will write two more chapters and it will be the end of the story! (I want to write some x readers with Finnick Odair from Hunger games but I don’t know if people would be interested to read it! Tell me if you’re interested and I’ll write it!)

It had been a week since you and Mando had a little fun in the cockpit. You could tell something had changed between the two of you that day. There was always something unspoken between your secret glances. Since that day, you had wanted the Mandalorian more than anything else. It wasn’t all about sex, because you loved Mando, and you wanted him to feel the same way. But could a Mandalorian love a Jedi? Could you make him forget his past and focus on the future? A future that could involve a family? A clan of three? 

Mando didn’t say a word about your little moment with him the other day, as if it didn’t even happen. Yet, sometimes when you entered a room, you could already feel his protective gaze on you, as if he had been watching you the whole time. Something in him had changed. When he saw you, he felt a fire burning dangerously in his body. It was as if his body was warning him about the consequences of what he was about to do. What should he do? Follow his heart or his Creed? And why was it so difficult? He had lost his family and now he had the chance to start a new one, however he couldn’t help himself but wonder if he could let go of what he had become. Was he ready for a new beginning? 

He didn’t know until that day in the tavern. 

You and the Mandalorian had agreed to chase a quarry together to gather food for the Child. It was an easy task since the quarry was sitting in the tavern, laughing foolishly, a huge glass full of a viscous beverage. Mando believed it was only a matter of time to catch that bounty. He had to wait the perfect moment and catch him, and you would sit at the bar, not intervening if it wasn’t necessary. It seemed easy enough for the best in the Parsec, but what he didn’t see coming was someone flirting with you. A man had taken place next to you, offering you a drink, a flirty gaze on his face. You smiled politely, accepting the drink instead of making a fuss. Mando hated him already.  
The man began to talk you while caressing your arm in a gentle manner. It was harmless, but you didn’t like the look on the man’s face, as if he had set his eyes on his next prey. You knew you had to win time and wait until the Mandalorian catch the bounty, so you took it upon yourself to pretend as if everything was fine. And if the man tried something, you could slice him in two with your lightsaber, right?You reassured yourself. What you didn’t know was that Mando had his eyes glued on you and the man, watching his every move carefully. 

His fists clenched tightly, the Mandalorian was trying to remain calm. It was getting more and more difficult as the man began tracing an invisible line on your thigh, his hand slowly traveling higher. You startled, feeling the man’s hand on your inner thigh, dangerously close to your womanhood. 

The bounty forgotten, Mando stood up instantly and rushed towards the man. He caught the hand still resting on your inner thigh and tightened his grip with all his strength, hoping it would bruise and even blood. 

“What are you doing, man?”The guy questioned, an annoyed look on his face.”Can’t you see I am with a girl? I need privacy, man, so go get you a drink.”

The man began to search for your arm, and it was his mistake, because the Mandalorian returned his wrist, the bone creaking under Mando’s gloved hand and the man fell from his chair violently, breaking it in the process. 

“Hey! Man! Watch what you’re doing! I am with my girl!”

Wide-eyed, you watched Mando shielding you from the man with his body. Why wasn’t he focusing on the bounty, you asked yourself naively.

“She is not your girl.”The Mandalorian replied, an authoritarian and threatening tone in his voice.

“Oh damn right she is, right sweetie?”

The man gazed at you, waiting for an answer you didn’t have. You just stared at him in awe, still sitting. Why Mando had intervene? 

“Sweetie, tell him you are my girl.”The man insisted, giving you an encouraging look. 

“She is mine.”The Mandalorian claimed, his gloved hand searching for yours. 

You laced your fingers with Mando’s, enjoying the soft fabric of his glove, and processing what he had just call you. 

Mine. 

Were you his? 

“You really think you have a chance, tin can? A Mandalorian with such a beauty? You’re kidding!”The man began giggling still on the ground, his broken wrist on his stomach.”What? You really believe she is into this helmet thing? Right now I can imagine you saying on the act “the helmet stays on” and you think you have a chance. How hilarious.” 

The man chortled, almost choking and spitting blood. The tavern customers were carefully watching the Mandalorian and the man on the ground, almost excited by the fuss and the noise. 

You sensed Mando’s grip tightening on your hand, and you knew the man’s words had somehow touched him. 

“Mando. Come on. We’re leaving.”You muttered, standing up and trying to lead the Mandalorian towards the exit. 

First, he didn’t move and then after a moment of consideration, he began to follow you, his fingers still intertwined in yours.

“You’re really following that tin can, sweetheart?”You heard the man shout but you remained silent, still walking towards the exit, not daring to look back.

In a quick motion, the man caught you and grabbed your arm brutally, forcing you to face him against your will. Instantly, you plunged your eyes into his, quickly frowning when you saw only hatred and violence. 

“So you’re into that kind of helmet thing? Such a slut you are. I am sure the slut can’t even handle me.”The man declared, a triumphant gaze in his eyes and his free hand trying to grab your breast to make a point.

You were going to kick him between the legs, but you didn’t have time. The Mandalorian rushed over the man and sent him waltzing over a table, not caring about the customers who were sitting at the now fallen table. Some of the customers began standing up, and grabbing their weapons, ready to charge towards the Mandalorian. Without thinking, you initiated your lightsaber, blocking their way. 

“The first one that moves I’ll slice him!”You cried, a slow grin appearing on the corner of your lips at the backward movement of the customers. 

The Jedi were becoming more and more rare but they were still as much feared. 

Still threatening the customers with your lightsaber, you glanced at Mando who had throw the man against the wall.

“You love that, don’t you? The blood, the hurting, death. You are no better than me, tin can, and you pretend to be worthy of the slut? Actually maybe you are.”The man chortled, laying on the ground, his hands resting on his stomach and coughing blood. 

The Mandalorian kicked him again and pressed his broken wrist with his shoe. He didn’t care if the man die. The blood was flowing, and the man was screaming loudly, and Mando wondered if he really liked violence and blood. Was it why he couldn’t stop hurting this man? 

“She is more worthy than the two of us. If you approach her again, it won’t be your wrist that I’ll break.”The bounty hunter said, kicking him one last time. 

The man winced in pain and nodded obediently. He was at the mercy of the Mandalorian. 

All eyes were on you two. The Jedi and the Mandalorian. You were sure people would talk about it, as they always do. Mando chose this moment to join you, and he took a quick glance at you, checking if you were hurt. 

“You good?”You questioned, your lightsaber still glowing and protecting the two of you from whoever would want to try. 

He nodded. 

“Come on, we’re leaving.”He whispered, letting you walk before him to protect your back in case someone would want to attack you. 

You shivered when you felt his gloved hand on your back, leading you slowly towards the exit. 

“And the bounty?”You asked, a questioning look on your face. 

“Forget it.”

You giggled. You couldn’t help but wonder if you were the reason Mando had suddenly lost control of himself. Was he jealous? 

Letting the Mandalorian lead you, you threw glances at the customers, hoping to make them understand you were his and only his. It was foolish, yet you were enjoying the protective side of the Mandalorian. 

“Mando.”You said, when you were outside, away of the curious ears of the tavern.”How are we going to do without money? We won’t last another week. We needed that money.”

“We’ll manage, Y/N.”

You began to head towards the Razor Crest, impatient to see the Child again. The Mandalorian was following your steps, pausing sometimes to glance behind. And then you stopped, and he watched you, his head tilted in slight confusion. 

“You know, I don’t mind being yours.”

The Mandalorian sucked in a deep breath, and you smiled, feeling the wind against your face. 

“You only have to ask.”You whispered, hoping he had heard you. 

You smirked, aware of the effect you had on him, and then you headed towards the ship, not daring to look back. 

Mando sighed, watching you walk, there was no one like you.

“She will be the end of me.”He muttered under his breath, resuming his walk. 

At that moment, the Mandalorian knew he would follow you everywhere if it meant you were together. And for the first time in his life, he didn’t mind to lose himself, because with you, he could be someone better, someone worthy.


	9. Sorgan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mandalorian finally admits his feelings for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This chapter is very long I hope you will enjoy it! Comment to let me know what you think! Feedback is always appreciated! Enjoy!

You had landed on Sorgan with Mando and the Child hours ago, and you began to feel worried when the Mandalorian wasn’t going back. You were staying in your cabin in the Razor Crest, the Child sleeping peacefully in your arms while you waited for Mando. Desperately, you tried to stay awake to greet him when he came back, but you felt your eyes closing slowly and you couldn’t fight sleep.

***

“Y/N. Y/N. Wake up. We need to go.”

A familiar hand was on your shoulder, and you supposed the Mandalorian was finally back of his little trip alone. 

“Mando. You’re late.”You said, stretching yourself slowly while watching the Child circling around the bounty hunter.

“We have a bounty. We need to go.”He only whispered, not giving you any further explanation. 

It was the middle of the night, and you didn’t understand why suddenly the Mandalorian wanted to chase a bounty tonight? Why couldn’t he wait tomorrow morning? 

“But… We’re in the middle of the night. It can wait tomorrow.”You claimed, slowly laying back to your couch. 

“You wanted me to find a bounty. I have find one.”

Groaning, you stood up, following the Mandalorian outside. The Child followed your steps quickly, as a chick would do with his mother. 

You got off the ship quickly, but at your greatest surprise, you didn’t expect anyone else than Mando waiting for you. 

A strong woman was talking with the Mandalorian. You took a minute to examine her. She had a lot of tattoos, and one caught your attention particularly. She had a tattoo under her left eye, an obvious sign that she was or had been part of the Rebel Alliance. Instantly, you knew you would like her. It was brave to have such a visible tattoo in the midst of a war, clearly making her an easy target for her enemies. 

“Y/N.”You heard Mando say with his modulated voice, finally breaking your thoughts. 

“What?”You replied, your eyes still fixed on this mysterious woman. 

“Cara Dune was talking to you and-”

“It’s nothing.”The woman named Cara Dune answered a genuine and fierce smile on her face.”Name’s Cara Dune. I suppose you’re Y/N.”

“Hmm. Right. That’s me.”

You smiled awkwardly. You hated when the Mandalorian was treating you like a Child. During the previous days, you clearly were closer to Mando, but suddenly, he was distant. Was it because of this Cara Dune? 

You couldn’t be jealous because you decided instantly that you liked Cara. She seemed a good fighter, and you could swear she was or had been part of the same Guild as the Mandalorian. 

“Ready to sleep in a pile of straw?”Cara Dune questioned, smirking. 

“Always. I need to take care of that tin can there.”You said, still a bit angry with the way Mando has introduced you to Cara.   
The Mandalorian was the first to climb into the cart, and then he gestured you to sit next to him.   
The Child in your arms, you completely ignored Mando and sat close to Cara Dune. You put the Child in the straw of the cart and embraced him with your arms to protect him. It had only been weeks, and yet you cared deeply for the Child as if he was your own. Maybe it was because he looked a bit too much like your old Master, you thought.   
Then, you closed your eyes and tried to sleep. 

“She’s tough, I like her.” Cara told the Mandalorian, gesturing to where you were sleeping. 

Even though you were supposed to sleep, you couldn’t suppress the smile which was slowly appearing on the corner of your lips.   
You heard Mando groan, and you gazed at him quickly hoping he wouldn’t notice. He was laying on the straw, the helmet’s visor in your direction. You didn’t know why, but you knew he was silently watching you through his helmet. 

You wanted to go to him and sleep on his shoulder with the Child sleeping between the two of you, but you were stubborn and a bit resentful, so you just looked away, trying to sleep without the man you loved.. 

***

It was morning and you had finally arrive to the farm. Children were laughing and playing in the fields. Seeing them so happy made your heart ache. Jedi or not, you wanted a family. 

“I am Omera. It is so nice to meet you.” 

The Mandalorian didn’t let you reply, he began to introduce you to the woman, as it you couldn’t do it yourself. You shrugged. 

“I will show you where you will sleep. Follow me, please.”Omera declared, looking a bit too long at Mando. 

Omera showed you the barn where you would sleep with the Mandalorian and the Child. 

“I assumed the two of you would want to spend the night in the same room.”She muttered. 

“Oh no! No, we are not together.”You interrupted her at your own regret.

When you saw her turn her face away and grin, you felt anger rising in your body. You knew that Omera had set her eyes on the Mandalorian, but didn’t Mando tell you you were his the other day? Was it all a lie? 

“I hope this will be comfortable for you. Sorry that all we have is the barn.”Omera uttered, giving you blankets for the night. 

“This will do fine.”The Mandalorian answered, glancing at the two cots while Omera was staring at him insistently. 

Even though Mando was wearing his helmet, you knew when he was kind with someone. And here, he were clearly too kind with this woman that just give him a barn to sleep. You frowned, you didn’t want to spend another second with him and Omera, it was making you sick. 

“I am going to check on the Child.”You murmured, leaving them finally alone. 

Spotting the Child with the other children, you took a chair and sat, observing them at a convenable distance. 

“Can I sit here?” 

You gazed at the person talking. It was Cara.   
You nodded absently. 

“You okay?”She asked, using the back of her chair as an armrest. 

“Yes, yes. Mando is talking with Omera.”

“I see.”She whispered, smirking. 

“What?”You frowned. 

“So you and the Mandalorian, huh? You two are a thing?”

You looked away quickly hoping Cara didn’t see your cheeks flushing. 

“Of course not. He is a Mandalorian.”You stated, your eyes glued to the ground.

“And?”

“I am a Jedi, Cara. We can’t love.”

You didn’t expect Cara to break out of laugher. 

“We can’t love.”You repeated, hoping this time she would explain what was so funny. 

“You can’t, but that doesn’t mean you don’t.”

You huffed and looked away. She patted your shoulder in a friendly way and muttered: 

“Good luck.”

And then, she left you alone. You smiled to yourself. You definitely loved that ex-shock trooper. 

***

When you came back with the Child in your arms. Omera and her daughter were still in your so called room. Omera had brought you your meals. You put the Child in front of his plate and waited for him to eat. 

“Can I feed him?”Winta questioned, glancing at the Mandalorian and then at you.

“Sure.”You and Mando answered at the same time. You looked at him and saw his gaze was on Omera who was watching her daughter feed the Child. You clenched your fists tightly to control yourself. 

“Can I play with him?”Winta asked this time. 

“Sure.”Mando replied. 

You watched the Mandalorian take the Child in his arms softly, as if he had the most precious thing in his hands. He put him on the floor with Winta. She began to go outside, and when Mando realized Winta was going to take the Child with her, Mando couldn’t agree. 

“I don’t think…”

“They’ll be fine.”Omera interrupted him, approaching him quickly.

“I don’t…”The Mandalorian continued. 

“They’ll be fine.”Winta’s mother continued. 

You saw her arm on Mando’s shoulder, and you wanted to initiate your lightsaber to fight, but you knew it wasn't the way of the Jedi. You were supposed to protect people not kill them because of your stupid jealousy. Maybe you weren’t fit to be a Jedi, maybe you would have been a better Sith, you told yourself. 

“I brought you some food. I noticed you didn’t at out there. I’ll leave it there for when I go.”Omera declared, her eyes glowing with desire and love. 

Omera took one step closer to the Mandalorian, and it was enough for you. You couldn’t just stare at them while they were talking as if you weren’t there.

“I am going for a walk.”You uttered, grabbing your lightsaber and heading for the exit of the barn. 

“Y/N. Don’t go.” You heard the Mandalorian say, yet you couldn't’ listen to him. 

Not this time. 

Loving him was hard enough, but seeing a woman flirting with him while he wasn’t doing anything, it hurt you. It reopened old wounds. Wounds you thought were healed years ago when you had become a Jedi. When you were younger, you had many fears. You knew you wanted to become a Jedi, but you didn’t think you had the strength to do it. You doubted yourself, and you thought you didn’t deserve the title of Jedi. But when Master Yoda spent months to train you, he helped you grow your confidence and your trust in him. And now, Omera was quickly digging up your biggest fear. The fear of never being enough. 

You ran towards the forest, where nobody could see you and hear you scream. You needed to be alone. 

“Why is it always so difficult?”You shouted, kicking a tree and throwing your lightsaber. 

“Hey. Easy there. You can’t just throw that now.”

You startled. It was Cara. Again, you thought.   
She gave you your lightsaber back and fastened it to your belt. You let yourself fall on a tree, closing your eyes, and feeling the wind against your cheeks. You heard Cara doing the same. 

“He cares about you.”Cara spitted not looking at you. 

You turned to look at her, and she wasn’t lying. 

“Obviously. I am the Child babysitter.”

“That’s not what I meant. He really cares about you, not just as a babysitter. Why do you think Omera believed you only needed one room?”

You chuckled, and she laughed too. 

“That’s only a mistake.”You whispered between two laughs. 

“That’s what you want to tell yourself, Y/N. He can’t be away from you too long.”

“Stop joking, Cara.”

You giggled. 

You heard someone coming and you initiated your lightsaber, ready to kill whoever wanted to hurt you and Cara. You glanced at the ex-shock trooper. She was ready to attack too. 

“Y/N! You’re safe. I thought something had happened.”

The Mandalorian was here, staring at you and then Cara. 

“I told you so, Y/N.”Cara said, putting away her blaster. 

“I am going back.”She said, leaving you and the Mandalorian alone. 

Mando didn’t seem to care. He waited for you to walk with him. 

“Come on. We’re heading back.”

You nodded. 

“Are you alright, Y/N?”He questioned. 

You didn’t reply. You kept walking silently. 

“Y/N. Answer me. I know something is wrong.”

The Mandalorian suddenly faced you and put his hands on your shoulders, stopping you from walking further. 

“Let me go.”

“Not until you tell me what’s wrong.”

You sighed and tried to fight Mando. 

“You should go back to Omera.”You spitted, venom in your voice.”I am sure she’s looking for you.”

Mando paused, and then he understood. He finally understood why you were acting so distant and so angry. 

“You’re jealous, aren’t you?”He asked. 

“I am not! She is just flirting with you all the time, and you are letting her! That’s the worst! You avoid me all day, and suddenly when you need me, you’re looking for me. I am just a toy for you.”

“Y/N…”

“Don’t Y/N me! I am a Jedi and you’re just playing with me!”You cried, a single tear running on your cheek. 

The Mandalorian slowly wiped your tear away with his gloved hand. 

“I am not playing, Y/N. You’re a Jedi that’s why I am avoiding you.”He explained calmly, his hand still resting on your arm. 

“You should have told me you hated the Jedi before bringing me with you.”

“I don’t hate the Jedi.”He uttered, staring at the ground as if he was ashamed of his behaviour.

“So what? You hate me?”You interrogated, clear hurt in your voice. 

“No. I hate the fact that you are a Jedi and I am a Mandalorian! I am avoiding you because I know that I won’t be able to control myself when I am around you. I can’t control what I feel for you, Y/N, even if it’s against my Creed.”He declared, his breathing getting heavier. 

He knew love was forbidden for him, and he couldn’t marry a Jedi. But he had been told what to do his whole life, and now he wanted to start a family with you and the Child more than anything. 

“Is it true?”You questioned, taking a step back to protect yourself from his answer. 

“Yes, Y/N. It’s the truth.”

Mando headed towards you and took your hands in his, slowly caressing the skin. 

“I think I have feelings for you, Mando. I know we can’t, but I don’t care about the rules anymore. I only know that I want you and only you.”You murmured, enjoying the touch of his gloved hand against your skin. 

“I want nothing more, Y/N.”


	10. Daraasum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Din finally admitted each other's feelings, and now, you make things "official"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is the last chapter of More than partners! (Though it will come back after the season 2 of the Mandalorian at the end of October!) Tell me if you liked it and if it was to your liking! I was really anxious to publish this last chapter, so I'd love some feedback! Thank you to everyone who is always commenting and letting kudos! You are the best :)

On the way back to Sorgan’s village, you were walking beside the Mandalorian, your cheeks flushed and a huge smile on your lips. Din Djarin had feelings for you. It was real. You weren’t only the Child’s babysitter or just a play he could use sometimes, it was something more…  
You needed to admit you were frightened to give in to your feelings and love the Mandalorian but, you knew without him, your life would have no meaning. He gave you purpose, and you offered him, love. 

“Y/N, are you alright?”Mando questioned seeing you frowning. 

“Yes! Sorry, I was lost in thoughts.”

The Mandalorian’s gaze was still on you, and you felt your cheeks getting red. You turned your head trying to hide your embarrassment. Feeling a soft fabric against your right hand, you looked up. Mando was caressing your hands with his gloved fingers, his eyes still on you. His touch was rough, but at the same time soft. He was trying to do his best despite his sudden shyness. Mando refused to have a partner in his life, until you, and he was terrified to lose something he didn’t think he had the right. For so long, he thought it was forbidden, so he locked his heart and hid behind his heavy helmet, praying nobody would see through his facade. But you saw him long ago. You were the only one looking at him with stars in your eyes. 

Mando’s hand suddenly found yours and squeezed it. He knew how scared you must have been. Love was new for both of you, and unfortunately, it didn’t come with a manual. 

“Come on, we need to reach the barn before night.”The Mandalorian whispered, holding your hand with a firm grip. 

It was pleasant to walk with such proximity with Din, feeling sometimes him breathing even though he had his helmet, or sensing him shivering with the cold of the night. Everybody would have believed it was only small things, but for you, it was more. The Mandalorian showed you another side of him. He showed you the real Din Djarin, the one who cared, and chose to keep and protect the Child no matter the cost.  
Most people would have been bothered by the silence between the two of you, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. No words were needed for now. Only hands holding, and the fear of loving.

When you reached the barn which was your supposed bedroom with Mando and the Child, you noticed Omega waiting at the entrance. Immediately, without thinking, you and the Mandalorian let go of each other’s hand. As if it was a crime to hold hands with someone you love.  
Though, Omega stared at you wide-eyed, looking between you and the bounty hunter. 

“You were waiting for us?”Mando questioned, breaking the awkward silence. 

With a bleached face, Omega looked up and tried to articulate something. 

“Humm… I-I Your dinners are served, I put it on the table.”She murmured, not daring to glance at the Mandalorian.

“And the-”

“The Child is playing with my daughter. Don’t worry, someone is looking after them.”

Mando nodded before thanking her.

“I am heading inside, Mando. I am very tired.”You muttered, caressing his clothed shoulder in front of the astonished gaze of Omega. 

The bounty hunter acquiesced and you swore you heard him hold back his breath. With a satisfied smile, you wished Omega a wonderful night before entering the barn.  
You should have been jealous of Omega, but for the first time, you were not. You were a Jedi with a force-sensitive Child, and Mando had feelings for you. You couldn’t hope for more. 

Exhaling, you sat down on the edge of your bed in the barn. Two plates were waiting for you and the Mandalorian on the small table. You smiled to yourself when you noticed how your plate looked so different from Mando’s. Omega had done her best with Mando’s while yours was just not aesthetic at all. At this thought, you laughed, it was so childish of her. 

“Why are you laughing?”Mando asked, his head tilted in wonder. 

“It’s nothing.”

The bounty hunter imitated you, sitting on the edge of the bed, the helmet’s visor on you. You stared at each other for some minutes, as if you were both waiting for something. 

“Din.”You broke the silence. 

“Y/N.”

You grinned. 

“You weren't lying about what you told me in the woods before, were you?”

You heard the Mandalorian giggled. 

“Did I seem like lying about such a thing?”

“I don’t know. Maybe?”You whispered, placing one of your locks of hair behind your ear.

To your surprise, Mando stood up, pulled the curtains, and closed the light. 

“Mando?”You questioned, an ounce of worry betraying your voice. 

“I am here, Y/N.”

You felt his ungloved hand on yours, while his other hand was tracing the skin of your arm. 

“Din?”

“Tell me if you want to stop.”He muttered with his modulated voice. 

“I don’t want you to stop.” You replied, focusing on his slow touch, and your body trembling before his fingers. 

Din’s fingers traveled down your arm, circling the skin with an atrocious softness, and when you felt his fingers on your hand, you closed your eyes, mesmerized by his hypnotic touch.  
And then, you heard something unexpected. The sound of a helmet removed. 

“Din. You can’t.”You whispered, suddenly placing your hands in front of your eyes. 

“I can, and I will.”He answered, with his voice, not his mechanical one. 

“But… but what about your Creed? What about the Mandalorian? You can’t show me your face.”

“I’ll always remain a Mandalorian. It is who I am. But I am also more than just a Mandalorian. I am still a man. You are the one who made me remember what it is to be human.”He murmured, his voice trembling as if these words had been hanging in his mouth for months.”And the light is closed, you won’t be able to see my entire face.”

“But Din. I can still see your forehead, your hair, I can still perceive your eyes and your lips.”

“Good. I don’t want you to forget my face.”

You smiled, and felt his fingers on your lips, tracing it slowly, while you could catch a glimpse of his eyes. Feeling a rush of confidence, you ran a hand through his brown hair, bringing his face closer to yours. You could decipher the form of his eyes even if the light was closed and the night was falling. You felt Din’s face getting closer to yours. Fear and adrenaline rushed through your body, but you leaned on nonetheless. When you sensed his breathing on your nose, you smiled. Omera could never have that. And then, the bounty hunter’s lips were on yours, his hands found your hips, and he started to kiss you deeper, enjoying the taste of your lips.  
Your tongues were entangled with each other, each one fighting for dominance over the one. You felt the Mandalorian smiling while kissing you, and it made you happy. It wasn’t a dream and Mando wasn’t faking it.  
His hands traveled down your shirt, and then on your bra, unclipping it, and still caressing the skin. You tried to undress him, but with the beskar of his armor, it wasn’t an easy task. The Mandalorian laughed as you struggled to understand how you removed it. He waited a bit, and when he noticed you losing your patience, he dropped his beskar on the floor, and removed his shirt, revealing his warm skin. 

“That’s way better.”You breathed.

Taking advantage of the fact he wasn’t expecting you to surprise him, you pinned him on your bed and climbed on him, and straddled him. He laughed, and you began to kiss his neck, licking and sucking the skin at times before leaving a trail of kisses on his torso and his lower stomach. The Mandalorian let out a breathless moan that made you smile. Unexpectedly, Din pinned you on the bed and straddled you this time. 

“Din! That’s not funny!”

To hush you, he kissed your lips, and lifted your shirt over your head, removing your bra at the same time. Your chest was bare and your hair stood on end with the cold of the night. You felt a warm finger circling one of your tits while another hand was stroking your other breasts softly. 

“Is this alright?”Din muttered. 

“Yes.”

The Mandalorian didn’t wait any further to suck on your breasts, being as gentle as he could to make you feel pleasured and cared for. You let out a moan, and the bounty hunter slowly began to kiss your stomach, and then your lower stomach, before reaching your trousers.  
Once they were removed, Din fondled your panties with a hand, still straddling you. The feeling made you roll your hips, and you swore you could feel him becoming harder. You could feel the hard bulge between your legs, making you wetter. The Mandalorian noticed the effect his bulge had on you, he began to brush himself against your panties while caressing your hips. It felt so pleasant, you couldn’t help but moan, letting him know how much you wanted him. 

“Din. I want you, please.”You commanded in an authoritative tone that made him smirk in anticipation. 

“I didn’t know the Jedi were known to be so impatient.”He said, trying to remove his trousers and boxers as fast as possible. 

When he was naked, he sat on the bed and caressed your thigh. 

“You are so beautiful, Y/N. I can’t bear you with another man.”

You felt your heart beating faster, and you kissed Din. He slowly removed your panties and made his way down your stomach, his breath teasing your inner thighs. 

“Din, please.”You asked.

He began to fondle your pussy, driving you crazy with the wait before taking a few licks, making you moan louder than expected. The Mandalorian wanted you to feel good, he wanted to show you how much he cared about you. Mando licked your wetness, and then he sucked on your clit, making you whimper at the pleasurable feeling. Rolling your hips, you tried to push his head deeper in you with your hands through his hair.

The Mandalorian looked up and kissed your lips, making you taste yourself on his lips. You fondled your cock with your hand, trying to make him understand you want to make him feel pleasured too, but he wouldn’t let you. 

“It’s not about my pleasure tonight, Y/N, it’s about us. Us only.”

You nodded obediently, while he was positioning himself on top of you.  
You sensed his tip at your entrance. You desperately wanted to roll your hips to feel him against you, and yet, you didn’t yield into temptation.

“Din… Are you sure about this?”You questioned, hoping he wouldn’t regret what he was about to do.

“I have never been so sure of anything in my life, cyar'ika.”

You smiled, and slowly felt him pushing in. Din forced a bit while kissing you, and then, you sensed him pushing into you further. You whined at the sudden sensation, while he began to thrust into you slowly at first, and then fast. He moaned between your lips, and went deeper, hitting a certain spot inside you, making you cry out of pleasure. 

“That’s it, Y/N. That’s it.” He said with labored breathing while the sound of skin slapping filled the barn. 

Slowly, his thrusts began to be more erratic while you were almost reaching your orgasm. 

“Din.”You whimpered. 

“Come for me, cyar’ika.”

And you did. You moaned while the Mandalorian was still thrusting inside of you, and then with a guttural grunt, he came too, inside you.  
Going down, Din laid down next to you, his eyes staring at you. 

“What?”You questioned, feeling his lingering gaze on your face. 

“You are beautiful, Y/N.”

You giggled, and he stroked your hair, while you studied his face. 

You stared at the man you loved deeply, the one for whom you would have sacrificed yourself multiple times, the one for whom you would have given all.

“I love you, Din.”You whispered, anxiety in your voice. 

The bounty hunter smiled and caressed your face with his fingers. 

“I love you too, cyar’ika. More than I wanted to admit.”

You smirked and asked, still worried about the future. Your future together. 

“What now, Din?”

“Now, we focus on the present. We’ll find a safe place for the Child and us to be together.”

“Together? I am more than the Child’s babysitter now, and we are more than partners, right?”You tried to reassure yourself.

“Of course, cyar’ika. We’re more than partners. Partners don’t make love in a barn in the middle of nowhere with a Child.”

You laughed together, and intertwined your fingers with his. 

“We should really go look for the Child. He needs to eat.”Din stated, worried about his little youngling. 

You nodded and kissed him again on the lips. 

“Din?”

“Yes, Y/N?”

“What does “cyar’ika” means?”You asked, frowning. 

You saw him paused and hesitated. 

“It means my beloved, my darling.”

“Really?”

The Mandalorian acquiesced, and you got closer to him to kiss him deeply. 

“I’ll be your cyar’ika as long as you want, Din.”

“Daraasum.” (Forever)


	11. My Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and the Mandalorian are looking for Ahsoka Tano and your past is catching up with you. How could you think for one second you could escape the time where you were friends with Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano. But there's one thing you can't escape, it's your love for Din Djarin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy everyone!! I am back with another very long chapter, probably one of my longest! I really really enjoyed writing it! We finally have some drama with the reader's past and Ahsoka Tano, and some protective Mando! All you could hope for during this weird time with Covid-19. Don't forget to leave kudos if you enjoyed this chapter and comment too to let me know if I should keep writing and let me know your thoughts on this story in the comments! The support really helps me write! Thanks to all of you! (In this chapter there are spoilers from season 2 Episode 5 of the Mandalorian. You've been warned.)

“Mando, I don’t know if it’s a good idea.”

“Why? We really need to find a Jedi to train the Child, and I know you are one, but that you can’t train him. I accept your decision, Y/N.”The Mandalorian said, grabbing weapons from the Razor Crest while you are taking the Child in your arms. 

“I don’t know if I can meet her again.”You murmured talking to yourself. 

“We need to find Ahsoka Tano, Y/N. What are you so scared of?”

You stayed silent. You couldn’t face your old friend. Not after what happened between you and Din. 

“Nothing to reply?”Mando asked, his helmet tilted towards you. 

“Come on. We’re going to find Ahsoka.''You sighed avoiding the Mandalorian’s gaze. 

You told him one night how it was forbidden for the Jedi to love or to have strong attachments towards someone. He knew that, but Mando wasn’t aware of your past. How brilliant you were as a Jedi, how happy you were to be friends with Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano. The bounty hunter knew your old Master was the same species as the Child, but nothing more. It wasn’t lying if you didn’t say anything, right? 

“This way, Y/N.”The Mandalorian declared, leading you towards the exit of the ship with a gloved hand behind your back. 

Maybe if you weren’t so frightened to see Ahsoka again, you would hug Mando or even would hold his hand, but now you were angry with him because he couldn’t understand. He was a Mandalorian. And you were a Jedi. He couldn’t understand what you sacrificed for him. He couldn’t and that made you irritated and resentful. Anger wasn’t the Jedi way, after all. 

You walked behind Mando, letting your thoughts wander all along the way to the immense wall of this grim planet. You didn’t know who you were anymore. Once you were a jedi, but now, after falling madly in love with a Mandalorian, you couldn't be a Jedi. Not anymore. It was as if you had broken your vow to Master Yoda, and you couldn’t bear the guilt.

Sometimes, Mando looked behind him to glance at you and see if you were alright. Though, you were too vexed and scared to notice him caring for you.

Once you arrived in front of the huge wall, you stopped at Mando’s height and stared at the guards murmuring something. The captain advanced and peered strangely at you and then the bounty hunter. 

“State your business.”The captain claimed, two dominating hands on the wall. 

“Been tracking for a few days. We’re looking for a layover.”Mando replied, a protective hand on the Child. 

“Nice armor. You a hunter, then.”

With an air of contempt, the captain glared at you. He didn’t know who you were and immediately, didn’t trust you.

Mando kept talking with the captain while you inspected the wall and counted the guards. The Force was strong on this planet, and you knew why, or rather who was here. 

The gate of the wall opened, the bounty hunter walked towards the entrance, while you stayed still, unable to move. 

“Y/N? Come on. The gate’s open.”  
You nodded without even looking at Mando. He noticed you avoiding his gaze, and behind his helmet, he grimaced. He cared about you. He had broken his Creed for you, had removed his helmet in front of you, even if you couldn't decipher his traits in the dark. And now, you were angry at him for a reason he was unaware of. Although he was a Mandalorian, he was affected by your reaction and he began to ask himself: “Does she want to go far away from me?” He learnt to love you, and now, he didn’t know if he could live without you. 

The bounty hunter tried to talk to some villagers, but they were too scared to speak. 

“The Magistrate wants to see you.”

You and Mando turned around. Guards were here to “escort” you to see this so-called Magistrate. They guarded you to an inner courtyard, and a guard grabbed your arm to make you walk faster. 

“Hey! You. Stop that.”The Mandalorian shouted at the guard with your arm firmly in his hands. 

The Guard didn’t stop. 

“I told you to let go of her.”He said with a threatening tone.”Or. Or you don’t want to know what’ll happen.”

The Guard stared at you, and then let go of your arm, too frightened to fight a Mandalorian. 

As the walls close behind both of you, you noticed a woman. Standing still in front of the water, she doesn’t try to welcome you. 

“Come forward.”

Mando at your side, you took some small steps towards the Magistrate. 

“You are a Mandalorian?”She questioned the bounty hunter.  
“Yes.”

“And who is she?”

Even if you wanted to talk, you didn’t say a word. Something was wrong with this woman and the Force was warning you. 

“She is-”You clapped his hand to warn you, and just before removing it, you caressed his fingers softly. You swore you would feel him quiver under your touch. 

“She is… She is a friend.”

The woman ignored his comment and claimed: 

“I have a proposition that may interest you.”

“My price is high.”

You felt yourself trembling. You knew what the woman was going to say, but how could Mando accept? The Mandalorian sensed your discomfort, and he tried to hold your hand discreetly, his fingers slowly caressing your thumb.

“This target is priceless. A Jedi plagues me. I want you to kill her.”The magistrate stated blandly. 

You startled, terrified of what the man you loved was going to reply. He felt it and held your hand, even if you tried to push him back. 

“That’s a difficult task.” 

“One that you are well-suited for. The Jedi are the ancient enemy of Mandalore.”She announced, staring at you directly in the eyes. 

She knew who you were.

“As I said, my price is high.”Mando replied, squeezing your hand in reassurance. 

The Magistrate gives him the spear, and he let go of your hand. 

“Kill the Jedi and it’s yours.”The woman smiled mischievously at you.

*****

“Mando. You’re really thinking of killing Ahsoka?”You questioned, facing him in the woods while the Child looked at you, his head tilted in wonder.

“What do you think, Y/N?”He asked, annoyed by your question, and kept on walking. 

You sighed. 

“You know I am gonna fight you if you’re really willing to kill her.”

The Mandalorian stopped in his tracks, stared at you and took some steps towards you. 

“Do you really think I am here to kill her?”He murmured, placing one of your locks of hair behind your ear.

“I-”

He caressed your face with his gloved hand, and then your lips. You closed your eyes, savouring the small moment of fragile peace. 

“You know, Y/N, if I could, I’d kiss you right now.”He muttered, tracing the verge of your lips. 

You nodded and avoided his gaze. 

“Alright. Come on, Ahsoka is waiting.”You murmured, rushing through the branches. 

“Wait! Y/N.”The bounty hunter shouted. 

“What, Mando?”You stopped and looked at him, clearly annoyed. 

“I am here for you, you know?”

Even if Din still had his helmet on, you could hear the quiver in his voice. 

“I know. Vor entye (thank you), Din.”

“Since when do you know some words of Mando’a?”He laughed, seeming quite pleased by your interest about his legacy.

“Since I am trying to learn your strange language.”

Behind his heavy helmet, he smiled for the first time today. His Y/N was back. 

After walking for probably hours, you and Mando both heard rustling. He put the Child on a rock and told him to stay there. 

“False alarm.”The Mandalorian shouted. 

Ahsoka descended from above, yelling and initiating her lightsabers. Mando blocked her shots with his gauntlets, and you screamed trying to attract the Jedi’s attention. 

Taking a deep breath, you initiated your own lightsaber and placed yourself in front of Mando. 

Wide-eyed, Ahsoka Tano retracted her lightsabers.

The Mandalorian passed in front of you, slowly caressing your elbow and you were certain Ahsoka had noticed. 

“Ahsoka Tano!”The bounty hunter panted, a hand towards the Jedi.”Bo-Katan sent me. We need to talk.”

“Indeed. We do need to talk.”She looked straight as you while saying that, and you felt your knees weaken.

“I hope it’s about him.”The Jedi declared, gesturing to the Child cooing, the same species as Master Yoda. 

*****

Ahsoka was communicating with the Child through the Force while you and Mando were pacing together waiting for them to finish. 

“Who is she to you?”The Mandalorian asked, his helmet tilted in wonder. 

“She is… We were friends. We fought together with someone else…”

You tried to stay evasive, but how could you talk about that part of the past without feeling guilt and shame. Your best friend, Anakin Skywalker, had became Darth Vader, and you couldn't help but feel like you had some responsibility in all of this. Ahsoka would discover how much you loved Din, and you were frightened of her reaction. She had lost a friend because of attachments, she would probably think history would repeat itself with you. 

“Y/N. Don’t lie to me. Once you asked me to be honest about what I felt, I did, now it’s your turn.”He claimed, and you swore you heard an ounce of sadness in his voice. 

“I am not lying, Mando. it’s complicated…”

You paced again, avoiding his look when you saw Ahsoka finally standing up with the Child in hands. Remaining silent, she put the Child on a rock and sat nearby. 

“Is he speaking?”The Mandalorian asked, curious to know if the Child had been somehow trying to communicate with him all along. 

“In a way.”Ahsoka smiled.

“Do you understand him?”

You glanced at the bounty hunter. He loved you, a Jedi, and yet he ignored so many things about the Jedi and how they killed for a so-called peace. Is it moral to kill for a good cause?

“In a way. Grogu and I can feel each other’s thoughts.”

“Grogu?”You and Mando exclaimed with wide eyes. 

The Child glanced at the Mandalorian and then at you. 

“That’s his name.”Ahsoka stated, a shy smile on her lips. 

“How is it even possible? Why couldn’t I communicate with the Child? Why can you? I am-”You tried to articulate but your voice broke down. 

Mando rushed to your side and put a gentle hand on your shoulder. 

“It’s alright, Y/N.”He murmured to your ear. 

“Why, Ahsoka? Why?”

“It’s simple, Y/N. You closed yourself to the Force.”

“No! That’s not true. That’s-.”You stammered. 

She was right. When you arrived on this planet, you felt the Force, but it wasn’t as powerful as before. You were so angry, so fearful that your feelings had closed your way to the Force. 

A tear ran all along your cheek. 

You promised yourself to always be true to yourself and the Force, and yet, you had been your own enemy? Your feelings had betrayed you. You didn’t even know if you were a Jedi anymore, and now, you lost the Force. It was too much for you, too much for a single person. 

Another tear fell on your cheek.

The Mandalorian approached you and with his gloved hand wiped away the tears. 

“I can’t! I can’t. I am sorry!”You shouted and rushed towards the woods. 

“Y/N!”Mando shouted. 

“She needs time to think.”

“I need to go after her.”He claimed, glancing at the Child babbling. 

“Don’t.”The Jedi said, holding the Mandalorian’s arm.”She needs time. Alone.”

Mando didn’t know what to do, he hesitated a moment between running after you, or letting you time alone. 

“I am going to tell you what I learnt about Grogu.”Ahsoka muttered, taking a seat on a rock, and gesturing to the Mandalorian to do the same. He hesitated, gazing at the way you had run, and sat down. 

*****  
“I am going to look for Y/N.”Ahsoka announced. 

“I am going with you.”The bounty hunter said, taking Grogu in his arms.

“No. You are not. I need to talk to her, Alone.”

Mando nodded unwilingly. 

“If you hurt her, I’ll kill you. Jedi or not.”He threatened, clenching his fists firmly.

She acquiesced and began to look for you in the woods. 

“Y/N. I know you’re here. I am alone.”

“I am here.”You murmured between tears and sobbing. 

“Y/N.” 

Ahsoka looked at you, sitting on a branch. She sat in front of you with a compassionate smile. 

“It’s been a long time, Y/N, since our paths haven’t crossed.”

“Indeed, it feels like a lifetime.”You replied, not daring to cross her gaze. 

“I am glad we met again.”She said shyly. 

You acquiesced, still being hesitant. 

“Did you miss him sometimes?”The Jedi questioned, raising her eyebrows. 

“Every day.”

“I knew you and Anakin were close friends. I am sorry Y/N. It must have been hard to be left alone.” 

“It was, but it’s in the past, now.”You tried to end the conversation. 

“You succumbed to the temptation, Y/N. You and the Mandalorian, huh?”

You felt your cheeks flushing under the scrutinizing gaze of Ahsoka, your old friend. 

“Then, I suppose you are not a Jedi anymore?”

This comment hurt you and anger rushed through your body. It was hard to pretend you had nothing to do with the Jedi anymore. 

“I am not. But if I suppose well, you are not either. The Jedi Order is dead.”You pronounced, your words like daggers. 

Ahsoka looked down, a bit ashamed and still relieved. 

“You are right. I am no Jedi. Not after what happened years ago at the Jedi Temple with Barris.”

“I am sorry, Ahsoka.”You breathed.”I didn’t mean to upset you. I am anxious and angry, and I don’t know what’s happening to me these past days. I am sorry.”

“You love him, don’t you? The Mandalorian?”

You couldn’t lie anymore. Not about your true nature. And your heart.

“In fact, I do.”

Ahsoka smiled. It wasn’t what you were expecting. 

“The way he acts around you, how protective he is of you, a Jedi, even with what happens between Mandalore and the Jedi. He cares about you, and you care about him. Like Anakin cared about Padme.”

“I don't know what to do, Ahsoka. I am lost. Mando was the only one there for me. He saved me. There is a bounty on my head too. I can’t act like nothing happened.”

“Do you see yourself with him every day? What do you prefer, him or the Force?”She questioned, her eyebrows raised in wonder.

“Why do I need to choose? Why can’t I have both?”You asked your force-sensitive friend.

“Because it isn’t the Jedi Way.”

“Then I’ll make my own Way.”

*****

Don't forget to leave kudos and let me know your thoughts on this story by commenting. Thanks!!


	12. Not a Jedi anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka Tano is scared that you’ll fall to the Dark Side by loving the Mandalorian. You are trying to find who you are without the Force, and especially who you want to be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy guys! This is chapter 12! I know it’s very early but I wanted you to have it as soon as possible! Tell me if you liked it! Don’t forget to leave kudos and comment! Feedback is always appreciated!!!

You spent the night away from the Mandalorian, Ahsoka and the Child. You couldn’t face them yet, you wished to wait until the morning to show up when Ahsoka Tano would test Grogu.

When you woke up, and came to see the Child, Mando was already awake, Grogu in his arms cooing when he saw you and stretching his arms towards you.

You smiled to him, and without a word, the Mandalorian gave you the Child in your arms. You patted Grogu’s head and murmured:

“I missed you, little guy.”

Mando was watching you all along. He didn’t really understand your sudden change of behavior. You were usually the one cheering people up and hating avoidance. And to say he was terrified was an understatement. The Mandalorian removed his helmet in front you, yes it was dark and yes you couldn’t decipher his traits, but he had removed it in front of someone, he had broken his Creed in more than a way. He wasn’t regretting that night he had with you, it was something he cherished more than life itself. It was probably the best night of his life, and knowing after all he gave you, all he sacrificed, you were slowly going away from him. The bounty hunter didn’t show it, and he was grateful for his helmet, but it hurt, watching you indifferent, like nothing happened between both of you. He thought after that night you spent in Sorgan together, everything would be easier, but definitely not, it was worst. You only remained cordial with him, as if that night was only a mean to satisfy your common needs.

“Y/N.”He whispered, an ounce of despair in his voice.

“Mando.”

“Ahsoka told me Grogu is the same species as someone named Yodu.”

You giggled awkwardly, putting a hand on your mouth and holding the Child in your other hand.

“It’s not “Yodu”, Mando, it’s Yoda.”You replied, a small smirk drawing on your lips.

“Yodu, Yoda, that’s the same.”

You laughed again. It made you feel a bit more relaxed. You felt your anxiety slowly fading in presence of the Mandalorian.

“The Jedi told me the Child was trying to be trained and they hid him when the Jedi Temple was destroyed in Coruscant.”He stated, trying to make you talk to him.

“She is no Jedi.”

“What?”He questioned, eyebrows raised in wonder behind his heavy helmet.

“Ahsoka Tano is not a Jedi. She uses the Force, that’s all.”You answered harshly slowly putting the Child on a rock, and turning your back to Mando.

“But she is a Jedi. She has lightsabers and she uses the thing called the Force.”

“She is not! Not every person that uses the Force is a Jedi.”

The Mandalorian sighed and tilted his head.

“What?”You interrogated, hands on your hips and clenching your teeth.

“What are you then?”

You felt the tears rushing to your eyes, and you did your best to hold them. What were you? That was a simple question, and yet, you couldn’t reply.

“I don’t know anymore!”You spitted, water flowing in your eyes.”Now let me alone, Mando!”

“Y/N! I didn’t say that to hurt you.”He declared, rushing to your sides.

“Am I interrupting something?”Ahsoka Tano asked staring at you, and then at the Mandalorian.  
“No, nothing.”You answered.

“Then, I am going to test the Child.”

Mando acquiesced, and you did the same, taking some steps back.

Ahsoka Tano closed her eyes, focused on the feeling of power and balance in her body. She put her arm in front of her, a stone resting in the palm of her hand, and then, using the Force, she twirled the stone in a stable and slow line to Grogu’s hands.

“Now, return the stone to me, Grogu.”Ahsoka asked in a reassuring tone.

“He doesn’t understand.”Mando replied immediately.

“He does.”You answered harshly.

Ahsoka tries to reassure the Child with a soft and slow tone, but he whined and looked at you and the Mandalorian. The bounty hunter did a little head nod gesturing to the Child to give back the stone to the ex-Jedi. At that moment, you felt your anger fade. It was for these little things you loved Din Djarin, and that was why it was so difficult to choose, or to make your own path. You were not Master Yoda after all. Even if your old Master had adviced you to follow your heart, how could you be sure you didn’t imagine him saying that to comfort you and make your decision right?

The Child let the stone clatter on the ground, avoiding both your and the Mandalorian’s gaze. Ahsoka sighed, and advanced towards the Child.

“I sense much fear in you.”

You sighed and felt a bit jealous of Ahsoka’s sweetness and natural gentleness. Where she was soft and caring, you were rough and stubborn. Maybe that’s why you got along so well with Anakin Skywalker.

“Come here.”Ahsoka said in an authoritative tone.

“He’s stubborn.”Mando replied, glancing at you discreetly.

“Not him. You. I want to see if he’ll listen to you.”

“That would be a first.”  
Mando took Ahsoka’s place, and stared at you, and then at the Child. The ex-Jedi was explaining to the Mandalorian what to do, while you focused on the Force, trying to empty your head of any thoughts or emotions. For an instant, you could feel Grogu’s fear for his ability with the Force, his fear to lose both you and the Mandalorian, but what you sensed trouble you. Love. The Child loved you and the Mandalorian. A lot. You were like a mother to him, and Mando was like a Father. And then your link with the Force was broken by your anger and your feelings rushing like a wave hitting you all at once.

“Alright, kid. Lift the stone.”

“Come on.”You whispered to him a shy smile on your lips.”You can do it. We believe in you, Grogu.”

The Child looked at Mando with intensity and tries to connect with him through the Force.

“Stubborn like his father.”You thought referring to the Child and Mando, and Ahsoka glanced at you, a strict look on her face. At least, the Force was still with you.

“Grogu.”Mando murmured, the small thing that had became the Child’s toy in his hands.

Again, you fell in love with the Mandalorian. Just that small gesture, him playing with the Child’s toy, he made you remember why you were here in the first place. The Child and the Mandalorian had became your home.

“Come on you can have it.”

You nodded to Grogu, an affectionate smile on your face.

The Child stared at his toy, and then, with only a little push, the toy came to his hand. He cooed and Mando congratulated him, proud of his little youngling.

“That’s really great, little one.”You declared, patting his head in reward.

“He’s formed a strong attachment to both of you.”The ex-Jedi shouted.

You nodded.

“I cannot train him.”

“What?”Mando stammered, standing up straight away.”Why not? You’ve seen what he can do.”

“His attachment to you and Y/N makes him vulnerable to his fears. His anger.”

“All the more reason to train him.”The Mandalorian exclaimed.

“No. I’ve seen what such feelings can do to a fully trained Jedi Knight. To the best of us. Ask Y/N. She knows why I can’t train him, and she understands it more than anyone else.”

“I will not start this child down that path. Better to let his abilities fade.”

“But Ahsoka, we can’t do that! The Child has an ability, we need to train him, we can’t let that go to waste!”You screamed, grabbing Ahsoka’s arm to make her listen.

“I can’t, Y/N. You are in the best position to know why. You’ve seen what a Jedi can do when his feelings take over. For all of our sakes, I can’t train him.”

“Then I’ll train him.”You declared solemnly.

“You? The Force is really strong in you, Y/N, but your feelings make you unstable. Have you told him?”Ahsoka gestured to the Mandalorian.

“Tell me what?”He asked, looking at you with sudden interest.

You looked at the ground, ashamed.

“That’s what I thought. Y/N has troubles using the Force. Her powers are fading. She can’t control her feelings, and that’s making her impotent.”

The Mandalorian peered at you. He approached you carefully and asked:

“Is it true?”

Even if he had his helmet hiding his face, you could swear his eyes were staring at your soul.

“Yes. It’s true.”

He took some small steps towards you and you can only see the beskar of his helmet in front of you.

“What did you not tell me?”

“I was afraid of how you would react! I don’t know what to do anymore, Mando. I am useless to you without the Force, I only have my lightsaber. I was a Jedi all my life, and now that I can’t control my feelings, I need to discover who I am really.”You murmured, your voice breaking a bit.

“You should have told me, Y/N. You can tell me everything.”He whispered, caressing your cheek with his gloved hand.

“I thought you would try to get rid of me.”

“It hasn’t even cross my mind. Not after what happened between us. I want you to stay.”

Ahsoka Tano cleared her throat.

“I don’t want to disturb your touching conversation, but I’ve delayed too long, I must get back to the village.”

The Mandalorian sighed. He knew you were going to tell him more about your past and Ahsoka had interrupted you.

“The Magistrate sent me to kill you. I didn’t agree with anything. And I’ll help you with your problem, if you see to it that Grogu is properly trained.”The Mandalorian uttered, willing to do whatever it would take to see Grogu be trained.

“And I’ll help.”You vociferated, your hand on your lightsaber.”I may have troubles using the Force, but I do know how to fight.”

*****  
You, Ahsoka, and Mando were ready to free the villagers and make Morgan Elsbeth pay for what she made these people endured. Maybe you weren’t a Jedi anymore, but you knew you wanted to fight for freedom, and peace, even if it was the greatest lie of the Universe.

You heard an alarm ringing. You and Mando exchanged a look.  
Ahsoka Tano had arrived.

You and the Mandalorian were waiting for the proper moment to free the prisoners while the ex-Jedi would take care of that Morgan Elsbeth. Even if the Force wasn’t as strong as before within you, it hadn’t betrayed you when it came to that woman. She was a monster, and, on that point, the Force wasn’t wrong.

A guard was going to kill a prisoner. Mando was going to take care of him, but with a small nod, he understood you wanted to take care of him. You rushed to the guard’s sides who startled discovering you. You initiated your lightsaber in a rapid motion and your saber went through the guard’s stomach. The guard collapsed on the ground.

Mando surprised a villager who was going to try to save the prisoners’lives. You, the Mandalorian and the villager freed the prisonners, and tried to shelter as many people as possible.  
The captain was here, admiring Mando with a threatening gaze. You rushed to his sides and initiated your lightsaber again. You really wanted to slice that guy.

“So you threw in with the Jedi?”The captain asked, surprised to see Ahsoka behind the Mandalorian.

“Looks that way.”

“Who do you think’s gonna win. Could be your side… Could be my side…”The captain declared, a sadistic smile appearing on his thin lips.

“Can I kill him, please?”You asked Mando.”I can’t bear his little smile.”

“I got no quarrel with you and your whore, Mandalorian.”

“Mando, please? Can I show him whose the whore?”You whispered.

“Wait. Don’t rush things, Y/N.”

“You and I are a lot alike. Willing to lay our lives down for the right cause. Which this is not. Sounds like you win.”

The captain put his weapon on the ground, and Mando removed his hand from his blaster. You saw the captain pulling a blaster out of his pocket quickly. Instinctively, you threw your lightsaber and pierced the captain’s stomach with the blade, returning after in your hand like nothing happened.

“Good job, Y/N.”

The same villager who wanted to save the prisoners came out of his hiding place to thank you and the Mandalorian, and then he screamed:

“Behind you, Jedi!”

Mando unsheathed his blaster and fired without even looking up.

“Thanks Mando. Looks like we’re even.”

“Hmm. You still owe me explanations, Y/N.”

“You’re right. All in due time.”

You waited for the bounty hunter at the ship. You were cuddling with the Child. You couldn’t say goodbye to him. He was family. How could you even say goodbye to someone you loved?

“I am gonna miss you, little guy. So much.”

The Child cooed in reply.

“I am back. It’s time.”Mando announced himself, taking the Child in his arms and talking to him softly.

“What will we do after, Mando? Without him?”

“I- I didn’t think of that.”

You both remained silent for an instant, trying to consider life without the Child, just both of you. A Mandalorian and an ex-Jedi.

“Mandalorian, you’re like a father to him. And Y/N, you’re like a mother to him. I cannot train him.”Ahsoka Tano stated waiting fro both of you in front of the Razor Crest.

“You made me a promise, and I held up my end.”

“There is one possibility.”Ahsoka began to say, not leaving your gaze.”Go to the planet Tython. You will find the ancient ruins of a temple that has a strong connection to the Force. Place Grogu on the seeing stone at the top of the mountain.”

“Then what?”Mando asked, holding softly the Child.

“Then Grogu may choose his path. If he reaches out through the Force, there’s a chance a Jedi may sense his presence and come searching for him. Then again, there aren’t many Jedi left.”

“Thank you.”The bounty hunter replied.

“May I have a word with Y/N before you go?”

The Mandalorian nodded, and let you talk with Ahsoka, your old friend.

“I suppose you don’t want to stay.”

“I have found a home, Ahsoka.”

“You are right. You’ve grown, Y/N. Master Yoda would be proud. He always expected a lot from you. He trusted you with his life.”

“I don’t deserve his recognition. Not yet.”You murmured to Ahsoka, as to yourself.

“I’ll miss you, Y/N, but you’ve found your own path. All I can say now is be careful with your feelings, don’t fall to the Dark Side. Don’t become like Anakin. Please.”

Listening to Ahsoka talking, you noticed at that moment she was vulnerable. She lost her old master. Anakin Skywalker who became Darth Vader. And in Ahsoka’s heart, that was something that made an indelible scar. She didn’t want to lose another friend to the Dark Side. Not again.

“I’ve succumbed to my feelings, but I realized that isn’t something necessarily bad. But I can promise you one thing, Ahsoka, I won’t fall to the Dark Side.”

Ahsoka fell into your arms, her arms embracing your smaller body. She had grown a lot since you’d last seen her. She wasn’t that reckless Padawan anymore, she was a woman. Not a Jedi, but she chose to do what was best for everyone.

“Thank you Ahsoka.”

“For what, Y/N?”

“You made me realize I am not a Jedi anymore. I am more than that. More than that title. I’ll be better than the Jedi where they failed before; Better than the Siths. What made Anakin fall to the Dark Side wasn’t love, it was the Jedi Code, if love had been allowed, he wouldn’t have turned to the Dark Side. I know what to do now. The Jedi Order isn’t anymore, and so is their Code. And you know what, I’ll love, I’ll let myself feel while using the Force. It’s who I am, Ahsoka. I don’t know what’ll happen, but I’ll make my own way. I’ll bring my guilt and shame along with me on that path, but I’ll be better than the Jedi and the Siths. That’s my promise to you.”

“I believe you. Take care of Grogu for me, and don’t give up on the Mandalorian. He seems stubborn, deadly and reckless, but he cares for you. He even threatens to kill me if I hurt you.”She admitted, a genuine smile appearing on her lips.

You giggled, and smirked. It was definitely your Mandalorian.

“I’ll try, Ahsoka. But I can’t promise I won’t slice him in two.”You laughed.

“Goodbye my friend.”

Walking towards the Razor Crest, you waved to Ahsoka Tano, your old friend you would probably never see again.

“Y/N. We were waiting for you.”Mando stated, gesturing to your seat near his on the ship.

“I need to tell you, Mando.”

He tilted his helmet in wonder, waiting for your answer.

“I am not a Jedi anymore.”


	13. Tython

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and the Mandalorian go to Tythonto find Grogu’s path, unfortunately that doesn’t end well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy Guys!! A new chapter is out! I’ll post each Monday and even when season 2 will finish! I have so many ideas!! Tell me what you thought of this chapter, I promise some fluff is coming in the next chapter! Don’t forget to leave kudos and comment!! Stay safe you all!!

“I need to tell you something, Mando.”

He tilted his helmet in wonder, waiting for your answer.

“I am not a Jedi anymore.”

“Alright.”The Mandalorian replied, nodding to you.

“Did you understand what I said, Mando?”

He acquiesced; his gaze focused on the Razor Crest’s dashboard.

“You are not a Jedi anymore, and?”

“Why aren’t you angry? Why aren’t you reacting?”You shouted, eyebrows raised in confusion, and your hands on your hips.

The Mandalorian stood up and approached you. He caressed your shoulder in a comforting gesture with his gloved hand.

“Because it doesn’t matter. Jedi, Mandalorian, Togruta, Twi’lek or Yodu species. It doesn’t matter.”

“It’s Yoda.”You interrupted, still deeply anxious.

Seeing no relief on your face, Mando sighed.

“Y/N. I don’t care if you are a Jedi or not. I didn’t save you and the Child because of your abilities.”

“So why did you save me? Grogu is just a child, and I can understand why you saved him, but why did you save me too? Why did you spare me death? I was going to die in that warehouse. I didn’t know you, and yet you saved me, Din.”You whispered his name, staring at his helmet.

“There are things we can’t explain, Y/N. We can’t explain the Force, but it’s here. I knew I needed to save you; it was instinct. Jedi or not, I would have saved you.”

You tried to hide a tear threatening to flow on your cheeks, yet Mando noticed it. Slowly, he embraced you with his arms with an incredible carefulness, doing his best not to hurt you with the beskar.

“I know you are fighting with yourself these times, Y/N. It won’t be easy, but you’ll succeed, and you’ll always have a home here, with me. Even if we don’t have the Child anymore.”

You smiled and put your arms around the Mandalorian’s neck, caressing the fabric of his cape. To your great surprise, you felt skin at the beginning of his spine. Between his cape and his heavy helmet, you could sense his warm and tanned skin. You traced the skin with your fingers, making Mando shivered under your unexpected touch. You fondled the skin again, your eyes closed, focusing on that intimate contact between two tortured souls.

Mando didn’t move, his eyes were closed, trying to save your soft touch in his memory forever. Oh God, how much he wanted to kiss you right now.

“Din.”You murmured in his ear.

You heard his heavy breath, even if he had his helmet on. You smiled, took his hand and planted a chaste kiss on his fingers.

“Come on. We need to go to Tython.”

Still lost in your touch, Mando nodded. You could made him speechless so easily. With only a word. Only a touch. Only a moan.

And here it was. Tython. The Force was strong on this planet. Were you slowly getting back your powers? All you could see through the ship’s windows was rocks and rocks everywhere, and on the top of a mount, there was a circle, a smaller stone on the middle surrounded by huge and dominating rocks.  
“Mando? How are we going to reach the circle?”You asked

The bounty hunter chuckled.

“There is a Way.”

Wide-eyed, a little smile appeared on the corner of your lips.

“Was it a joke, Mando?”

He didn’t reply, and you grinned.

You didn’t think when the Mandalorian had told you he had found a way to reach the circular ruins, he was going to take you and Grogu there with his jetpack. The whole time you screamed, hiding your face on Mando’s armor and your hands holding firmly his torso.

“Mando, you are crazy!”You shouted, fearing for your life.

You knew the Mandalorian was probably smirking behind his heavy helmet of his, making fun of you.

Slowly, the bounty hunter landed on the circular ruins, his hand still on your hip.

“Never again!”You screamed.

“We need to get back to the ship after you know?”

“You’ll be the death of me, Mandalorian.”

He chuckled and stared at the Child with an assured look.

“I guess, this is it.”He declared, Grogu cooing in his arms.

You took the Child in your arms, patting his little head in a comforting gesture and put him on the small stone surrounded by the immense rocks.

Mando was getting impatient, trying to look for something that could help the Child choose his path.

“There is a ship coming.”The Mandalorian suddenly said, his fists clenched.

“I know that ship.”You murmured, a confused look on your face.

Mando and you tried to reason the Child and make him go with you, though, Grogu was sitting like a rock, and when the Mandalorian tried to reach him, you screamed. He was thrown few meters away from the stones by the Force.

“Y/N, stay here with Grogu. I am going to protect both of you.”

“No! Mando, you can’t! Please! He is…”

It was too late. The Mandalorian was nowhere to be seen.

What did Boba Fett want?

“Oh shit.”You shouted.”The armor! Damn, I should have known!”

“Mando! Mando! Din, please come back!”

No reply.

“Grogu, come on! Please, answer me! We can’t let him die! Come on.”

Still nothing.

A ship crossed the sky. Again.

Why didn’t everyone come to visit you? You hadn’t sent any invitations.

“Mando!”

“Time to go! We have company.”

“Are you alright?”You asked.

“Later. Y/N.

“Come on, kid. We need to go!”

The Mandalorian got repulsed back again. Grogu was in trance and he didn’t hear anything than the Force.

“Stormstroopers.”

Mando rushed to the kid’s side, but he was sent by a shock of energy.

“Mando, stop. We can’t wake him!”

“Okay. I am gonna protect you both. Y/N, stay here.”

“I won’t! Boba Fett and some stormstroopers are here. I won’t let you go alone.”

Seeing you standing on your position, Mando shrugged and let you accompany him. You both hiked towards the group of stormstroopers gathered around Boba Fett and to your greatest surprise, Fennec Shand.  
Noticing your presence, she winked at you and did a military salute.  
The Mandalorian took care of the stormtroopers with only a button on his wrist.

“Okay. Let’s move in.”Mando declared.

“Y/N. I didn’t think I would see you again.”

You were startled to hear Boba Fett’s voice after so long. He had grown so much.

“Me neither.”You replied, iniatiating your lightsaber and slicing two stormtroopers.

“It’s her, isn’t it? The one always with the Mandalorian?”Boba Fett declared, addressed to Fennec Shand.

She nodded, and you looked between them awkwardly.

Mando talked with Fennec while shooting more and more stormtroopers, and you felt a bit jealous. It was complicated with you and the Mandalorian. You weren’t a Jedi anymore, but he was still a Mandalorian.

With your lightsaber, you killed a few stormtroopers and, just at your side, you discovered Boba Fett with his armor on. It was a shock for you. You hadn’t seen him in his armor for years.

“Back to the ship! Go! Go!” A stormtrooper shouted, gesturing to the others to climb on the ship quickly.

In a quick motion, Boba took care of the two ships of stormtroopers in the sky.

“Nice shot.”Mando said.

“I was aiming at the other one.”

You laughed awkwardly, and Fennec Shand stared at you. You had the strange impression you were nothing compared to these people. You were always different, but today, it was as if you were a stranger in your own home.

An energy blast shot down from the sky, destroying on the same occasion the Razor Crest.

“No!”You vociferated.

The Mandalorian rushed forwards. You knew this ship meant everything to him. And it had become your home too. And it was suddenly gone with only an energy blast. Only a second to destroy everything you and Mando had built together with the Child.

“Mando.”

You put a hand on his shoulder, he took it in his hands and held it firmly, not caring about Fennec’staring gaze on both of you.

“The kid!”Mando screamed.

“Oh no! It was a diversion. They wanted the Child all along. No! No! No!”

You, the Mandalorian and Fennec ran towards the circular ruins. You ran as fast as you could, praying to arrive before the Darktroopers.

Just when you arrived, the Darktroopers were flying away with the Child in one trooper’s arms.  
The bounty hunter and Fennec were talking, trying to find a way to save Grogu, but you couldn’t react. You felt your knees weaken, and you fell on the ground, tears flowing on your cheeks.

You had lost the Child and your home. Everything was gone in a day. Why couldn’t it be easy, you questioned yourself. Why is it always complicated when it comes to me?

You only heard “They’re back” before drifting to the darkness.

(Time skip brought by Hayden Christensen coming back for a Star Wars Series.)

“Y/N. Y/N. Wake up.”

“Hmm. Din. I had a nightmare. We had lost the Child and the Razor Crest and-“

“Y/N. It wasn’t a nightmare.”Mando replied, scratching his neck in guilt and embarrassment.

“No. No it can’t be true. We can’t- We-“

“Shh. Shhh. I am here, Y/N. We’re going to get him back, I promise.”He whispered in your ear in front of Fennec’s curious gaze.

“But… What are we going to do now? We don’t have a ship and Grogu is gone.”

“Hey. Look at me, Y/N.”

You looked up and found the Mandalorian’s visor directed at you.

“We are going to get back Grogu, fight Moff Gideon, and then, Grogu will choose his path and we’ll make a family.”He murmured, caressing your cheek with his gloved hand.

“I am a burden for you. You should let me stay here.”

“I won’t. If you stay, I stay. If you fall, I fall. Wherever you go, I go.”He declared, putting one of your locks of hair behind your ear.

“Are you sure?”You questioned, smiling a bit and letting a tear run on your face.

“I’ve never been so sure of anything in my life.”

You smiled.

“I can’t live without you, Mando.”You muttered, staring intensely at the ground.

“Me neither.”

The Mandalorian passed his hands around your neck in a loving embrace. It wasn’t to comfort you, but to reassure him. Even if he didn’t show his sadness, the only thing left he had was you. His ship, the only thing he loved for as long as he could remember was gone forever. The Child wasn’t here anymore. But you were here. You held Mando in your arms firmly, not daring to let go.

“Hmm. Lovebirds, I don’t want to disturb you, but the Child needs rescue and we need to find where they hold him.”Fennec Shand declared, clearing her throat.

“You are going with us?”You asked us, eyebrows raised in wonder.

“Yes. Boba is also going with us. We’re going to help you save the Child.”

You acquiesced.

“Come on. There is someone we need to see.”The bounty hunter commanded in an authoritative tone.

*****  
“Cara Dune. Marshal of the New Republic. I heard rumors you were gone legit.”Mando exclaimed, a smile on his lips.

“I wouldn’t go that far.”

She stared at both of you and grinned.

“What?”You asked.

“You two, huh? Things are official now, I see.”

You looked up, a discreet and shy smile adorning your face.

“I need your help.”The bounty hunter announced, hands on his hips.

“Name it.”

“We need you to locate someone in the prison registry. Ex-Imperial sharpshooter, last name Mayfeld.”

You let the Mandalorian talk with Cara while inspecting her little office.

“We lost the Child, Cara.”You proclaimed.

You looked at her in the eyes, and instantly, you knew, she was going to break every rule to help you and the Mandalorian free Grogu. No matter the cost


	14. Kiss me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally discover Din’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloo everyone! Another chapter full of fluff!!! You are gonna love this chapter!!! Spoilers from episode 15 coming! I want to write a smut for the next chapter! Tell me if you agree with that? Don’t forget to comment and leave kudos, guys!! Love you stay safe!

“Mayfeld.”The Mandalorian declared taking a few steps towards the man.

“Hey Mando! Long time. I see you brought Y/N with you. You are as beautiful as the first time I met you, sweetheart.”

Mando blocked Mayfeld’s view, so he couldn’t see you anymore, and he began to talk about why they needed him.

You didn’t really like Mayfeld, but deep down, you knew he wasn’t a bad guy.

“We need coordinates for Moff Gideon’s cruiser.”Mando announced nonchalantly.

“Moff Gideon? Yeah forget it. Just take le back to the scarpyard. I’m not doin’ that.”

“They have the kid.”You exclaimed, clenching your fists tightly in anger.

“The little green guy?”Mayfeld replied, eyebrows raised in wonder.

You nodded.

“So…I help you guys get him back, you guys let me go?”

You giggled, and Cara told him that wasn’t how it worked.

“Well, then what’s in it for me? Can I have a night with the Jedi?”

Cara glared at him threateningly.

“Can I have at least an afternoon with her?”

“No.”Mando said in a lower but frightening tone.

“You are not funny. Maybe a kiss then? Just a kiss from her and I’ll do whatever you want.”Mayfeld gestured to you sitting next to the Mandalorian.

“I said no, she is not for sale.”The bounty hunter almost shouted raising his tone, and already planning to kill the ex-imperial.

“Calm down, Mandalorian.”Fennec interrupted.”He is not gonna lay a finger on her, and if he does, she’ll slice him and you’ll burn his corpse.”

“Nice. I love it.”Mayfeld joked, trying to hide his fear away.

“That’s not fu-“The Mandalorian tried to pronounce but you stopped him with a soft hand on his thigh.

“All right, but here’s the thing. I can’t get those coordinates unless I have access to an internal Imperial terminal. I believe there’s one on Morak.”

Hearing this name made you stare at Mando who was looking at you in return.

“Morak? There’s nothing on Morak.”Mando raised the tone again, but with a caress of yours on his thigh, he began to relax and soothen.

“It’s a secret Imperial mining hub, okay? If you can get me in there, I can get you the coordinates.”

The bounty hunter stared at you, waiting for you answer, you acquiesced, and he commanded Boba Fett to punch in the right coordinates.

“I am not gonna need long inside, so once I get the coordinates, you guys gotta get me the hell out of here.”Mayfled affirmed. 

“You get to the roof. I’ll drop in and pull you out.”

“All right. Mayfeld and I will swap out for the drivers in the tunnel.”Cara said looking at the group confidently.

“As much as I’d like to take a road trip with Rebel-dropper here, that’s not gonna work because these Remnant bases are set up and run by ex-ISB. If you get scanned and your genetic signature shows up on any New Republic register, you’re gonna be detected and it’s guns out.”

“Fennec will go.”Mando suggested, scratching his fingers in worry.

The more time we were wasted, the less chances the Child had to remain alive.

“No, I’m wanted by the ISP. I’ll trip the alarm too.”

“Fett?”

“They might recognize my face.”

“so it’s me goin’ there alone. Great!”Mayfeld joked, trying to hide how scared he was.

“I’ll go.”

Mayfeld tried to object but it was to no use.

“I am coming with you. But I won’t be showing my face.”The Mandalorian declared.

“I am going too then.”You shouted loud enough so everyone can hear.

“No, it’s too dangerous.”Mando murmured to you.

“And you are a Jedi, they might know you. We can’t take any risk.”

“They don’t know who I am. They never saw me, and everything on me in this damn universe has been destroyed, so instead of wasted time here, we’re going right now.”

The Mandalorian approached you, took you by the shoulders and tried to take some distance with the group.

“You can’t go, Y/N. It’s dangerous, and if they understand you are a Jedi, you’ll be killed straight away. I won’t take the risk.”He whispered, still holding you by the shoulders.

“Wherever I go, you go, right? Then wherever you go, I go too. Period.”

He sighed and loosened his hold on your arms in a defeated way.

“Great.”Mayfeld exclaimed with an ironical tone.” The more, the merrier, right?”

The Mandalorian was unrecognizable with his new armor on.  
Mayfeld began to laugh, and made fun of him, and you kicked him in the crotch.

“Ah! You have a rough one, Mando!”

Mando sighed.

“You look cute, Mando.”You murmured.”Want to take a drink with me after?”

You heard me laugh a bit under his armor, and you smiled, hoping he would relax.  
Mando talked with Cara a bit and gave her his armor.

You were sitting next to Mando in that weird thing which was supposed to help you get the coordinates of Moff Gideon. The Mandalorian seemed anxious, and you intertwined your fingers with his and squeezed to reassure him.

“Hey, how’s it fell? I mean c’man, you still get to wear a helmet, right.”Mayfeld tried to annoy Mando.

“Shut up, Mayfeld.”You replied, feeling anger rushing through your body, and your fist ready to punch the man.

“I don’t know how your people do with this thing.”

“Mayfeld, stop talking or I’ll kil you with my bare hands right now.”

“So rough. I like it. You won’t kill me, princess, you need me.”

You clenched your teeth and took a deep breath.

“All right. I am taking this thing off.”The ex-Imperial said, removing his helmet.”Feels better when it’s off.”

“Shut up.”

“Princess, stop flirting with me.”

Your conversation was disturbed by someone talking, and the Mandalorian commanded Mayfeld to keep drivind steady.

“Yeah. Empire. New Republic, it’s all the same for those people. Invaders on their land is all we are.”The ex-Imperial exclaimed, his voice getting on your nerves.

He talked again and again, trying to attract Mando’s attention desperately. You tried to clear your mind, watching the locals and your hand still in Mando’s. These people were looking at you with scorn, and it saddened you. You were an intruder on their land, taking advantage of their resources only for your benefit. How could they love you?

“Control, this is Juggernaut Three.”Someone said over the comms.”We’re coming up on some route interference. Control. Control! We need a new…”

A huge explosion mushroomed some meters away from your truck. The voice told you to maintain the speed and remain cautious, while you heard another explosion.

“This is bad.”You shouted, and at the same moment, you saw aliens trying to jump on your vehicle.

“What was that?”

“Pirates. Keep driving. I’ll take care of it.”The Mandalorian declared, sure of himself.

“Mando, be careful, please.”

He squeezed your hand and nodded, opening the window of the Juggernaut and then climbing on the roof.

“How sweet you two are.”Mayfeld joked.”Quite the impossible love story.”

“I said shut up, Mayfeld!”

You heard screaming, and Mando asked Mayfeld to go faster.

“Be careful with the rhydonium.”You screamed to the Ex-Imperial.

“Going faster is a bad idea!”

“Mando, is everything okay?”You shouted, trying to look up on the window.

“Is a big guy, he can take care of himself, you know?”Mayfeld stated, an annoying smile on his face.

“Shut up.”

“TIE fighters!”You proclaimed.”For once, I am glad to see them.”

The juggernaut crossed the bridge, and the Mandalorian came back sitting next you, safe.  
Stormtroopers were saluting you in respect as the vehicle passed. Mayfeld returned the salute, and you pushed Mando a bit in order for him to push the ex-Imperial too.

A crowd was slowly forming around the juggernaut while you, Mando and Mayfeld descended from the vehicle.

“It’s probably in the officer’s mess.”The ex-Imperial murmured, saluting the crowd.

Just at the entrance of the officer’s room, you could perceive officers dining peacefully.

“There it is.”

“Good luck.”The Mandalorian declared, watching you carefully not to lose you with all those stormtroopers.

You and Mando watched Mayfeld come back and murmured that he couldn’t do it because of his ex-officer.

“Give me the data stick.”The bounty commanded.

“It’s not gonna work. In order to access the network, the terminal has to scan your face.”

“Give it to me.”He repeated louder this time.

You watched the Mandalorian glancing at the officers’room, saluting one officer and then heading towards the terminal. And then, when you didn’t expect the most, the man you loved removed his helmet, only to show his brown and soft hair and his pale skin. You gasped.

You and Mayfeld caught the officer advanced towards the Mandalorian, and pulling you with him, the ex-Imperial went to Mando’s rescue.

“This is my Commander, officer, TK-593, sir. I am Imperial Combat Assault Transport Lieutenant TK-111, and this is Commander TK-666 with me. I am afraid you’ll have to speak up to him a little bit since his vessel lost pressure in Taanab.”Mayfeld told his ex-officer with an impressing confidence and gesturing to the Mandalorian.

The officer eyebrowed Mando and then you.

“You.”He pointed his finger at your face.”Remove your helmet.”

“Yes, sir.”You replied, removing your helmet obediently.

To say the officer was shocked to see you was an understatement. He glared at you, and stared at your feet, your stomach, and then your face, scrutinizing every bit of you.

“What’s your name, Officer?”The man shouted to Mando.

Din looked at Mayfeld and then he crossed your gaze. Finally, you could see his features. His brown eyes were in yours, and you never wanted him to have a helmet again. Seeing him for the first time in a so uncommon place was disturbing, but at the same time pleasing. Of course, you were sad that he had to break his Creed, but deep down, you were glad to see his face. Now, you could place a face to your love.

“We just call him, Brown Eyes. Isn’t that right, Officer? Let’s go fill out those TPS reports, so we can go recharge the power colis.”

You began to walk towards the exit, but it was too good to be true.

“You are not dismissed.”Valin Hess exclaimed.

You stopped in your tracks, grazed Din’s hand and turned back to the Officer.

“You the tank troopers that delivered the shipment of rhydonium?”

“Yes, sir.”You all replied at the same time.

Valin Hess stared at Din, scanning him cautiously. You held his hand and squeezed it in reassurance.

“Well, you three managed to be the only transport today to deliver their shipment. Come with me”

The Officer patted Mando and Mayfeld’s shoulders, and let his hand wandered along your waist.

“Let’s get a drink, Brown Eyes.”

You sat beside the Mandalorian, his thigh against yours.

Mayfeld and Valin began to talk, and you felt tension rose across the room. In a rapid motion, the ex-Imperial shot Valin Hess impulsively with his blaster.

“Shit!”You shouted, drawing out your gun and shooting a stormtrooper.

The Mandalorian followed you and shot two Imperial Officers.

Mayfeld gave the helmet back to Mando.

“You did what you had to.”The ex-Imperial stated.”I never saw your face.”

You watched Din hesitating with the helmet. Without thinking, you grabbed his face, caressed his cheek, and then kissed his lips tenderly. You put your hand on his hair while the other was stroking his cheek.  
When you pulled away, breathless, the Mandalorian intertwined his lips with yours again, his hands fondling your hips softly.

“I don’t want to interrupt you, lovebirds, but now we need to run.”

Pulling away, you tried to catch your breath while Din put his helmet back on, holding your hand firmly.

You wanted to think about Din’s face and how soft his lips felt on yours and how brown his hair was, but it wasn’t the time. Stormtroopers were coming your way, and you needed to make it alive.

While walking close to a window, you shot many stormtroopers. Mando helped you climb the window as shoretroopers were trying to kill both of you.

The Mandalorian let you climb the ladder first after Mayfeld, fearing you would fall.

Climbing on the roof, you discovered Boba Fett’s ship coming your way.

The Mandalorian jumped first, and then Mayfeld.

“Come on, Y/N. Jump!”Mando screamed at you, ready to catch you.

You jumped and fell on the Mandalorian’s arms.

“Thank you for helping.”Mando declared to Mayfeld, grateful.

“Huh, good luck gettin’ your kid back. And take care of this one.”Mayfeld said gesturing to you.”She is a tough one, but a princess at the heart.

You smiled and snuggled against the Mandalorian’s armor, and for the first time you didn’t care about people watching you together.

“Take me back.”Mayfeld declared and Cara let him go.

You had seen the Mandalorian without his helmet. Now, you knew what he looked like. You had kissed him, and without his helmet, and he had kissed you back. You were everything to each other. Wherever you went, he went. If he fell, you fell. The only thing missing was the Child. No matter what, you would take him back. And you would be a family again.

A clan of three.

*****   
Tell me if you liked it in the comments, and if you’d like next chapter to be smutty!!


	15. A Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grogu makes his own Way  
> (SMUT)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT. NSFW- Read at your own risk

Here you were in Boba Fett’s ship with Bo-Katan Kryze, Lambda, Cara Dune, Boba himself, Fennec, the Mandalorian and the scientist you captured to bring back the Child.   
It was a difficult task to get everyone to agree. Mando wanted to fight the Deathtroopers alone while you would go with Bo-katan and Fennec. Obviously, you didn’t agree, but the bounty hunter had assured you it would be better for you to protect Bo-Katan and Cara and take back the Child after. Being apart from the Mandalorian wasn’t something you liked. You feared it was going to be the last time you would see each other.   
While Bo-Katan and Cara were arguing about who would have the chance to capture Moff Gideon first, you and Mando chose to slip away from others. 

You were in Boba Fett’s one and only room. It was simple with a cot along the wall, and a small rusty table with some food on it.

“What?”Mando questioned staring at you. 

“Nothing.”You answered, smiling at him. 

“Tell me what is it Y/N? I know when there is something bothering you.”

You sighed and looked at the ground awkwardly. 

“Are you really going there alone? Fighting all these Deathtroopers? Why can’t you just accept my help for once?”You vociferated, hands on your waist. 

“I can take care of the Deathtroopers. I want you to be there for Cara if something happens and watch Bo-Katan. There is something off with her. She wants something.”

You nodded and took some steps towards the Mandalorian. 

“I agree, but what if the deathstroopers ki-kill you?”

“They won’t, Y/N. They won’t, I promise.”

He approached you and caressed your face with his gloved hand. 

“Keep your promises for you if you can’t keep them.”You whispered, a tear running on your cheek. 

“I won’t die, Y/N. Not today. If you live, I live.”

With a surprising softness, Mando embraced you with his arms, your head against his chest. 

“I’d give anything just to kiss you right now.”You murmured, stroking his neck.

The Mandalorian pulled away from the embrace, turned off the light and locked the door of the room. 

“You can.”He replied, taking off his helmet in the twilight.

You didn’t make him wait. In a rapid motion, you took his chin between your fingers and kissed him. The kiss slowly became hungry, each of your tongues fighting for dominance. Din passed a hand through your shirt, and you let him, slowly leaving a trail of kisses from his neck to his clavicle. 

“Din, I-“

“Shh, Y/N.”

“Din. Stop. What if someone enters.”You asked, caressing Din’s arm with a finger.

“Let them see.”

“Hmm.”

A hand below your knee, Din brought you closer to his chest. He kissed you on the lips and began to put his lips on your collarbone while kissing lower and lower. Then, he unbuttoned your shirt, his eyes staring at you. The light was closed, and yet, you could distinguish Din’s features. It was pleasant to finally be able to see the color of his eyes or his hair. When Din was staring at your soul with his eyes, you realized that he hadn’t broken his Creed for Grogu or for you, no, he created a new Creed, his own. He followed his Way. Meeting Bo-Katan and then Boba Fett made the Mandalorian become aware that there wasn’t one and only Creed that all the Mandalorian needed to follow. It was a matter of point of view.   
From now on, Din Djarin knew you and Grogu were part of his Creed. Drowning in your eyes, he knew protecting a Jedi and a Force sensitive child was now the Way. 

“Why are you looking at me, Din?”

“You are beautiful, Y/N.”

You grinned and immediately lowered your gaze. 

Your shirt still on but unbuttoned, Din fondled one of your breasts, his eyes on you, watching each one of your reaction, ready to stop with only a word. Your eyes closed, and your mouth agape, the Mandalorian took it as an answer to continue. His lips on your nipples, you gasped. His lips were so perfect, you could kiss him forever. 

Din began to make his way lower. 

“Not so fast, tin can.”You giggled.”You are overdressed.”

The Mandalorian laughed, and you helped him remove his armor, his shirt and then his trousers. He smiled at you with a loving look.   
Din took you in his arms and made you sit on the ledge of the cot. Lips intertwined with each other, he kissed your chest, then your stomach, and removed your pants slowly. You felt his hands caressing your inner thighs and then your panties. His touch was so sweet, so pleasant your breathing was getting harder. He left a slow kiss on your panties, and then he removed them, his gaze on you. He began to make his way lower, caressing your inner thighs, and glancing at you sometimes. You could feel his breath against your skin while his fingers worked on you. You let a soft moan escape your mouth when his wet tongue stroked your pussy, closing around your sensitive bundles of nerves. How could you not enjoy that? Here the Mandalorian was, all yours. For tonight, and maybe forever. Din began to lick harder and with more pressure, while your breathing became heavier. You put your hands on his hair, caressing it while writhing from pleasure and moving your hips in order to have that special friction you desperately craved. 

“Not so fast.”The Mandalorian whispered softly and grinning. 

You sighed. 

“Din. Please. I want you. Right now. On this bed.”

He laughed, and you straddled him fiercely. You graze the skin of his face with your fingers, gently moving to his lips, the lips you adored so much. With impatience and frustration, you removed his boxer. You wanted to be the one in control tonight, but Din wouldn’t let you. Not today. One of you may die today. And he wanted you in his own way. The only way he knew. 

“Not on the bed, Y/N.”

You gave Din a questioning look, and without waiting, he stood up, and too you in his arms.

“What are you doing, tin can?”You asked, eyebrows raised in wonder. 

He pressed you naked against the wall, his toned body against yours. You rolled your hips when you censed his girth pressed against your pussy. The Mandalorian caressed your breasts and your stomach, before reaching your clit with his tender fingers. You gasped, and in a rapid motion, you felt him at your entrance. The heat in the room began rising, and you didn’t care anymore about the noise you and Din would make. The Mandalorian teased you endlessly, and you knew you wouldn’t last long, though each time, you felt yourself coming, he removed his fingers. And when you expected him the least, he buried himself inside of you.

“You are so wet for me, Y/N.”

You held your breath painfully, while Mando began thrusting harder, snapping his hips. You cried out when he massaged your sore clit and arched against his touch. The labored breathing of Din, his skin clinging against yours, his hand on your asscheeks while another was on your waist and the small pain in your thighs. It was too much. You couldn’t hold it any longer. You clenched around him, murmuring his name sweetly like a melody. Hearing you come, the Mandalorian knew he was close. How could he not when someone as beautiful and incredible as you were writhing in pleasure. He thrusts into you shallowly one last time, groaning and pulling out his softening cock. Both of you stayed there, naked against the wall, your breaths being both heavy, his hands holding you from not falling. This moment was one of the most intimate you had with him. Making love was something but sharing this moment with the man you loved after sex was something way better. It meant more. Sex was something you could have everywhere, but this, what you had with the Mandalorian wasn’t a fling, or just desire. It was way more, and Din Djarin knew it. You could see his brown eyes drowning into yours. 

“I love you.”He pronounced between two breathings. 

You smiled, and as an answer, you took his face with your hands and intertwined your lips with his. 

“I love you too.”

You felt a small smile on the corner of his lips. 

“Please, Din, don’t leave. Stay with me or let me go with you.”

“Y/N.”He replied, stroking one of your locks of hair and placing it behind your ear. 

“Din.”

“I need you with Cara. I don’t trust Bo-Katan. Something is off. I don’t know if she’ll betray us. And you are the most qualified for this job, Y/N. I know if there’s a problem, you’ll handle it.”

“But what about you? I have seen Deathtroopers before, it’s not an easy task to kill them. Let me come with you, it’ll be easier with a Jedi.”

“I can’t let you do that. If you go with me, Cara will be alone with Bo-Katan and her friend. It’s not because Bo-katan and us have a common enemy that we are friends. She could betray us.”Mando mumbled, caressing your neck, and not daring to look at you, because he knew, if he crossed your gaze, he wouldn’t know how to say ‘no’ to you. 

A single tear ran down your cheek. How could you say goodbye to the man you learnt to love? What if he died? What could you say to him? It may be your last words to him. 

“What if one of us die, there?”You questioned, trying to hold back your tears. 

“We won’t.”

“Please, Din. I need sincere replies. Don’t avoid the question. It’s a possibility. Have you seen our plan? There’s no chance, it’ll work and that we’ll all be alive after.”

“Never tell me the odds.”

“But what if it fails? I can’t bear the thought of losing you, or the Child.”

“Don’t you think I haven’t thought of that? The thought you could die out there, alone because of Moff Gideon is intolerable. I can’t lose you, Y/N. When I met you, you were just an annoying Jedi that talked too much and..”

“What changed?”You replied, smirking.

“You are still an annoying Jedi that talks too much.”Mando laughed when you tapped him on the shoulder.”But now, I’ll give my life to save you, Y/N. I’ll sacrifice everything for you if necessary. You and the Child gave me what most people lack today: purpose, and I’ll be forever thankful for that. Y/N. I want nothing more than you and me fighting Deathtroopers, but I can’t. It’s dangerous, and Cara needs you. “

You acquiesced. You knew Mando was right, and you had a bad feeling about Bo-Katan. Yes, she was a Mandalorian, and former member of the Deathwatch, but you knew, she served only her interests and especially what she thought were Mandalore’s interests. You didn’t want your Mandalorian caught up in Mandalore’s issues, and the race for the throne. 

“I’ll do it.”You finally declared, obvious sadness in your voice. 

“Thank you, Y/N.”

Mando embraced you. You felt your naked and warm skin against his, slowly remembering where you were and especially how bare both your skin was. 

“We’ll see each other after, Y/N. I promise you when this is all over, we’ll make our own home. No matter what.”

You nodded, and without thinking, you embraced Din with your arms, pressing him hard against you.   
“Come back to me, tin can.”

“I will, Jedi.”

*****

“What were you doing all this time?”Cara questioned when you finally decided to exit the little room with Mando. 

You blushed subtly, and stared at the ground, flustered. 

“It was strictly professional.”

Cara laughed out loud, making Bo-Katan looking at you suspiciously. 

“So professional, your shirt is unbuttoned and there is a hickey on your neck. Mando isn’t as lowkey as I believed him to be after all.”She joked, hands on her hips and her gaze focused on you. 

Avoiding everyone’s looks, you sighed. Hopefully, the Mandalorian walked out of the room, and suddenly all the attention was on him. 

He tilted his helmet in wonder.

“What?”The bounty hunter questioned with his modulated voice. 

“Apparently you had fun, huh?”Cara Dune interrogated him, with a discreet wink. 

“What? I was-“

The scientist who was still in the ship glanced at the Mandalorian and declared:

“What she was trying to say is did you enjoy your time with this Jedi here? Oh, and don’t make this face, we all know what you both did there with all the noise and the banging. We aren’t deaf.”

At this precise time, you wanted to slice him. This so-called scientist was first terrified, and now, he felt confident enough to make such nasty comments. 

“One more remark, and you’ll end up as mincemeat for the Tibedees.”You threatened the scientist, your lightsaber initiated and ready to kill. 

“We need to focus.”Bo-Katan interrupted.”This is not a game.”

“Come on!”You cheered.”We’re gonna kick some ass!”

“It’s been years since I’ve heard someone talk like that.”Bo-Katan proclaimed, remembering the years when she was still part of the Deathwatch. 

*****

You were fighting stormtroopers alongside Cara Dune. It was an easy task. You were born to fight, even if deep down, you knew the Force wasn’t something born to let the blood flow. 

“Y/N?”Cara asked.”Ready?”

Quickly, you pushed aside your thoughts about the Mandalorian and the Deathtroopers, hoping the man you loved would make it alive.

“More than I’ll ever be.”

Cara nodded, before you abandoned yourself to the fight. 

When you finally arrived in the control room, you searched for Moff Gideon, but when you didn’t see him anywhere in the room, you began to panic. You couldn’t breathe anymore. Where was the Child? Where was Gideon? Was Mando falling into a trap? You wanted to scream desperately, but no sound was coming out of your mouth.

“Where is Gideon?”Bo-Katan screamed.”Where is he? He is mine!”

“Well, I believe he is not here.”You replied sarcastically. 

“What is he doing! He should’ve been here.”

“We need to relax, Bo-Katan. Screaming would lead nowhere. Moff Gideon isn’t here, and I know where he must be.”You sighed, praying the Universe to spare the man you loved, and the Child you adored as he was yours.   
Bo-Katan was trying to calm down and Cara was talking to you, when suddenly you heard a door closing. 

“What happened?”Bo-Katan interrogated, eyebrows raised in wonder. 

“Mando!”You cried, relieved to see him alive. 

“He brought him alive that’s what happened.”Cara declared. And now the New Republic’s gonna have to double the payment.”

“That’s not what she was talking about.”Moff Gideon said, a mischievous smile drawing on the corner of his lips. 

Gideon looked at you, grinning, as if he was finally robbing you of your future, everything you dreamed of. Stolen in only a sentence. 

“Why don’t you kill him now and take it?”

Bo-Katan eyed the Mandalorian, weighing her options in her head. She wanted the Darksaber more than life itself, and she was ready to kill for it. 

You advanced protectively in front of the Mandalorian. If she wanted the Darksaber so badly, she would have to kill you first. 

“It’s yours. The Darksaber. It belongs to you.”

Mando examined carefully the lightsaber, and then, he glanced at you, as if the answer was hiding in your eyes, well-hidden in your pupils.

“Now… It belongs to her.”The bounty hunter pronounced, giving the Darksaber to the ex-member of the DeathWatch.

“She can’t take it. It must be won in battle. In order for her to wield the Darksaber again, she would need to defeat you in combat.”

“I yield, it’s yours.”

“Oh no. It doesn’t work that way.’Moff Gideon chuckled.”The Darksaber doesn’t have power. The story does. Without that blade, she’s a pretender of the throne.”

At this moment, you wanted nothing more than to kill everyone and just flee with the Mandalorian and the Child. Where was your happy ending? Where was your “and they lived happily ever after”? 

“Come on, just take it.”Mando proclaimed, the Child in his hand.

You thought nothing could have gone worst, until now. Deathtroopers were boarding on the ship. You were a Jedi, you could help kill them, but with your strong attachment to the Mandalorian and the Child, your bond with the Force was sometimes unstable, and you were terrified to end up like Anakin Skywalker. You knew you didn’t want to repeat the past mistakes of all the Jedi before you. Now that you had created your own Way, you needed to master your feelings. It was easy to break the Jedi Code, but to carve your own path into history wasn’t an easy task. When you would fight, you would need to forget about your feelings. You needed to free yourself from guilt. 

“They are coming! Seal the doors!” 

You heard the Deathstroopers hitting the door. 

“We’re gonna be fine, Y/N.”Mando murmured at your side. 

He put Grogu on the floor, hidden behind a table. You patted his head.

“Stay here, little guy.”You whispered to him. 

“Ready to fight hand in hand?”You asked Mando.

“A Jedi and a Mandalorian? How ironic.”The bounty hunter chuckled, even if this Jedi was the best thing that had happened in his whole life. 

“I sense someone.”You exclaimed.”The Force is strong in him.”

“A Jedi.”Bo-Katan cried.

And then, you saw it. The green lightsaber. You knew who it belongs to. But if he was there, it would mean only one thing. Your life would change forever.

“Be careful!”Fennec screamed. 

Moff Gideon tried to shoot at Bo-katan and then, seeing you and the Child unarmed, he shot at you. The Mandalorian jumped in front of you, shielding you and the Child in the process. 

“Everything alright?”Mando asked, caressing your face quickly. 

You acquiesced and stood up, watching Moff Gideon trying to attempt suicide, until Cara stopped him.

Grogu watched the Jedi advancing towards the door, and whined. 

“You trust him Grogu?”You interrogated, feeling a little weary. 

He whined again and you knew you and Mando were taking the right decision. 

“Open the doors.”

“I said, open the doors.”The Mandalorian commanded, his eyes not leaving you.

The mysterious man took off his hood and entered the room.

“Are you a Jedi?”Mando asked.

”I am.”

“Come one little one.”The stranger said to Grogu, a hand towards him. 

You watched Luke Skywalker’s features. He looked alike his father so much. Staring at Luke in front of you broke your heart. 

“He doesn’t want to go with you.” Mando said, and you sensed the fear in his tone of losing the Child. 

“Mando.”You murmured, taking some steps towards him, and putting your hand on his shoulder in reassurance. 

“He wants your permission.”

“He is strong with the Force, but talent without training is nothing. 

“I will give my life to protect the Child…”The Mandalorian declared.   
“And I’ll give mine too.”You added.

“But he will not be safe until he masters his abilities.”Luke answered, determined. 

“Y/N.”Mando whispered, asking your permission silently. 

You nodded, your eyes becoming slowly weary. 

“Hey, go on. That’s who you belong with. He’s one of your kind. We’ll see you again. I promise.”

The Child cooed and you sensed in the Force a deep sadness. You didn’t know if it was yours or the Grogu’s. 

The Mandalorian began to remove his heavy helmet with a determined and precise hand. He wasn’t forced to, but he felt like he needed to. No matter what. 

Grogu whined, and stroked Din’s features softly, trying to memorize every single wrinkle.

“Alright, pal. Don’t be afraid.”

You caressed Grogu’s head, a small tear running on one of your cheeks. 

“Hey, little guy. It is goodbye, but not adieu. We’ll see each other again. If someday you hear about a Mandalorian and a Jedi, come say hello. You’ll always have a home with us. Always.”

The Child cooed and stroked your cheek. You put him on the floor and stared at Din Djarin. His brown eyes crossed yours, and he smiled sadly. You began to intertwin your fingers with his, and instead of pulling away, he tightened his hold on your hand. You were the only thing keeping him alive now. 

You heard beeping and you recognized R2-D2. 

“R2, my old friend!”You exclaimed.

R2-D2 began to make circles around you and a lot of beeping. 

Luke nodded at Din, and then at you gratefully. 

“There’s place for another Jedi on the ship.”Luke announced seriously, staring at you. 

The Mandalorian examined you carefully. He was terrified. The Child had left him, and now you would probably do the same. The only thing he wanted was to beg you to stay at his sides, but he couldn’t cage you forever. 

“I am sorry, Luke, but I can’t accept. I have found a home here, and I won’t let any Code prevent me from living my Way.”

Luke Skywalker acquiesced, and you squeezed the Mandalorian’s hand harder. He was your home, now, and if he would let you, you would stay at his side forever. 

“May the Force be with you.”Luke said as goodbye. 

“Always.”You replied. 

The Jedi turned around and began to walk towards his ship, leaving you and Din alone for a long time. And maybe forever…

“And what now?”You asked, your tears flowing on your cheeks. 

“We keep on living Y/N, together.”

“I don’t know if I can, Din. What if all of this is a mistake? What if I made the wrong decision choosing my Way? What if Grogu’ll die? What about us?”

“Shhh.”

The Mandalorian embraced you with his arms and stroked your back. 

“Y/N. I need to tell you something.”

“What is it?”

“Do you know I love you, right?”

“Huh, yeah. Din, I am scared, what is it?”

He chuckled, removed his helmet and threw it on the floor. 

“I don’t need that, today.”

“What are you doing?”You laughed. 

“Something I should have done days ago.”

The Mandalorian began to kneel before you, and he took out a small pouch from his pocket. He opened it delicately and took out a thin elegant ring. 

“Y/N, would you like to marry me, an annoying and grumpy Mandalorian?”

You chuckled, and felt tears threatening to run on your face. Not because of happiness or sadness, but because of too many feelings overflooding you. 

You stared at Din Djarin’s face, he was tired, dark circles lodging under his eyes, and he was waiting for your answer nervously. 

“I take it as a no?”He murmured. 

“Yes! Of course, I want to marry you, tin can!”

You threw yourself on his arms and held him tightly. 

“You know, since the first day, I loved your grumpy tone and your groans.”You joked.”I’ll marry you, Din Djarin, only if you’ll have me, an annoying Jedi that talks too much.”

“There is nothing more I’d want than to live my whole life at your sides.”

“I love you, Din. Seriously.”

“Me too. If not, I wouldn’t ask you to marry me.”

You tapped his shoulder playfully. 

He pulled away, and gently passed the ring on your finger.

“This ring was made with beskar. With the beskar of my armor. I wanted you to have a part of me, and a part of our beginning and how we met.”

“Thank you. For everything.”

“We’re a clan of two now, and we don’t need Creeds or Code if we have each other.”The Mandalorian said, looking for your hand. 

You leaned on, and kissed Din. The Child wasn’t here, and it wasn’t the end. It was only the beginning of your adventures with the Mandalorian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This is the last chapter of this pic, and I'll wait season 3 to write new chapters! I hope you liked this ending so far, though, it's only the beginning, guys! May the Force be with you. Always. Don't forget to leave kudos and comment please! I'd like to have feedback!


End file.
